Twisted Truths
by lizard1969
Summary: "John you're hurt," she stated. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Help the others," John said encouragingly. He was a true leader. He would do anything to protect his own regardless of the cost and the truths he'd discover along the way. AU and canon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the show or the characters. Loved the original and loving this one more.

Chapter 1

Hell's floodgates had opened; bullets and fragments of wood and plastic showered the helpless group. Suddenly all John could think of was getting Cara and Irene to safety. The sight of Irene lying in a pool of her own blood was terrifying John. He dispatched the last of the Ultra agents and rushed to the girls, "Cara get her up and run!" His eyes penetrating hers with a sense of desperate urgency, "I'll follow."

Cara looked at Irene, her face becoming paler by the moment. She nodded and carefully pulled up Irene and started running, dragging the poor girl with her along the dance floor and down the back stairs. John threw the last punch and turned on his heels to follow Cara, when an Ultra agent grabbed him by the neck. John recoiled, head butting and swiveling around, sending a knee kick into the agent's abdomen causing him to double over. Taking the opportunity, John's elbow slammed into his back and another knee to the head. The agent went down. John looked around at the battlefield and he felt sadness and anger. The idea of the party screamed danger but he had given in. This was his fault…he should've been stronger more resolute. He'd have to wear this…three more deaths on his conscience. Cara's call shattered his trance; he turned and started for the stairs when a hot piercing pain exploded in his side. The impact and the shock caused John to lose his footing as he fell down the stairs. Dazed and confused he managed to bring himself to his feet. He gingerly touched his side and his hand came away bloody. _Damn! _ he thought.

"John!" screamed Cara, as the sound of bullets reverberated through the air.

John focused on her voice and pushed his pain aside as he ploughed through the service door, right into another agent. With speed and stealth, John swung his arm around the agent's neck and slowly tightened. The agent started to slump. "Cara…get out of here!" John shouted. As soon as Cara and Irene were out of sight, John's demeanor changed _kill or be killed_, he pulled his muscles tighter and snapped the agent's neck. As he released, the body fell with a deathly thump. Without looking back or giving him a second thought, he jumped.

Jedikiah arrived to a scene that sent chills down his spine…a dead agent. John's warning ever true and present. What had he unleashed?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I've taken some liberty with the way the characters behave.

Chapter 2

John landed unsteadily pain coursing through his side. He managed to subdue his anxiety when his head was assaulted by wails of pain and cries for help. They had lost three but more had been wounded. He looked around and his heart cowered at the sight of his people, fallen and bleeding. Despair flooded his thoughts and he felt helpless; the burden of the Tomorrow People suddenly seeming much too heavy. Then he saw Cara attending to Irene and their eyes met, _You took your time. _John ignored her reprimand with a scowl and walked with a slight limp, over to the wounded. Like a true general, he asked about their health and offered assistance. The majority of the wounds were superficial and their medical officer was adequately tending to the wounds. John approached Ingrid pacing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Thank you for helping them…any serious injuries?"

Ingrid was startled by John's sudden appearance; her face a mixture of shock and relief. Her face relaxed with a reluctant smiled. Then she took a moment and noticed John's haggard appearance especially the way he held his body. Her brows drew together as she spoke softly, "No. Just Irene. The bullet's gone through but there's some internal bleeding. I can't help her John. She needs a hospital." She knew protocol but she had to ask.

He dropped his glance and sadly said, "Ok…" Ingrid looked at John with such tenderness, noticing a certain vulnerability. She knew he wouldn't break protocol for anybody.

"You're hurt. Let me see," she said standing up and taking his arm. John pulled away hissing in pain. "Please John!"

Their eyes met. He pleaded _Not now_ and she immediately understood. "It'll wait," he mumbled. She didn't argue. She had too much respect for the man that had saved her, so she watched him walk over to Cara and she wondered what John would do.

A distraught Russell was sitting next to Cara. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks as she hiccupped futile words of encouragement, "Irene hold on…just hold on." Irene's head lulled from side to side and her skin took on the pallor of death. Their hands were trying in vain to stop the torrent of blood. Meanwhile there was a gush. Stephen arrived and headed straight over to the sorry sight.

"How is she?" asked Stephen, concerned for the geeky girl. Cara didn't have to say a thing, the look of finality rocked Stephen. "No! Here put this under her head. Where's John?" asked Stephen as he looked around jumping at the sudden appearance of John by his side looking at a dying Irene.

"John, she needs a hospital. She will die!" stated Cara pleadingly.

John lifted his gaze to meet Cara's, "After what …happened tonight…you want to break protocol? Just make her comfortable." His breath was labored and his head becoming dizzy due to his blood loss. He fought hard to keep it together.

"John…please!" begged Cara, pressing harder on the wound.

John looked from one trusted member to the other; all begging him to help Irene. They had also begged him to go to the party and that ended badly. Why couldn't they see that? If they understood they wouldn't be asking him to endanger their lives again.

This time Russell spoke, wiping away his own tears. "We'll just drop her into the ER John please."

The answer was a long time coming but it was stern, "No." He turned sluggishly and walked away. He couldn't bear the heartbreaking scene any longer. The anguish was already twisting violently in his heart. He didn't expect what happened next.

"Great John…walk away. That's what you're best at…walking away from the fight, from what's right for the people you care about. Oh and then there's protocol…who cares about protocol. She is dying and she doesn't have to. I'll take her," yelled Stephen picking her up in his arms to the surprise of everyone. He was defying John.

There was no fight left in John and he didn't need Stephen's hero rant. The pain in his side was getting worse and he could feel the warmth of his blood crawling down his thigh. He had to do something. If Stephen broke protocol and undermined him in front of the others on such an important point, he would lose their respect and he couldn't bear that...he just couldn't not now when their existence seemed so fragile. They had become his family, something John never had and he couldn't bear the loss of that.

They all froze waiting for a response. They didn't know what to expect but certainly not what happened next. His authoritative voice broke the silence. "Don't! Just bring her inside," he uttered quietly nodding his head towards the office.

"NO! John nothing can be done here and you're wasting what little time she has!" screamed Stephen causing everyone to stop and stare, nodding in agreement with Stephen.

Suddenly John seemed to find his second wind and moved quickly towards Stephen growling angrily, "You might be the second coming, our savior but right now I am still leader. I said take her into the office NOW!" Stephen was taken aback at John's chilling fury, as did the others who stared in astonishment seeing for the first time glimpses of the legendry agent that once worked for Ultra.

A chastised and frightened Stephen, quelling his pride marched into the office carrying Irene. John followed quickly behind until Cara grabbed his arm, pulling on his injured side. John hissed and grimaced as she spoke, "You want her to die away from everyone, don't you?"

John couldn't be bothered answering, resenting her accusation. She knew how to hurt him. He glared at her _Let go! _He yanked his arm away from her grasp and continued after Irene. He pushed forward past the others, "Put her on the couch…this way so her wound is facing outward." Stephen begrudgingly did as he was told while John slowly pulled a chair over and tentatively sat down. "Close the door," he said to no one in particular, but Russell did then he, Cara and Stephen looked on skeptical and anxious.

"JOHN!" yelled Cara.

Suddenly their minds were filled with noise and their hands went to their ears. But they couldn't stop the booming voice, "Enough…let me help her!"

John regained composure, not interested in the others. He took her right hand in his and placed his left of her wound. Then he inhaled deeply and bowed his head. Slowly a shimmer appeared around the two and a soft yellow glow appeared at the site of the wound. This went on for a while. John winced and groaned. The strain of the effort was draining him of his life force, but he had to persevere. It was working even after all these years. He hadn't forgotten. He hadn't lost his touch. However after a while, his head slumped to his knees but he didn't stop. Russell moved forward worried about his best friend. Cara placed a hand in front of Russell, _John knows what he's doing._ Russell looked at her still worried and confused that she couldn't see what was happening in front of her.

Suddenly a British voice filled the air, "John you must stop now. According to the bio-scan, the injury has been repaired." But John didn't. "John you cannot sustain this amount of energy for much longer. Please stop!" Again John didn't stop. Russell couldn't take it any more and rushed over severing the connection between John and Irene. Russell was thrown back against the wall as an electrical crack filled the air. A troubled Cara rushed over lifting him up to a standing position, "Russell are you ok?"

Russell shook his head and just stared at John, "That was scary…scarily awesome! How….." Cara didn't even know and the look of fear and bewilderment clearly evident on her face as she looked towards John who seemed to have passed out.

But then John's hunched over form started to move slowly and ever so slightly as every movement shot lancing pain through his body. He didn't face them. He was angry, he felt alone and he was spent. "She'll be…fine…now. The wound… just needs…stitching. Ingrid can see…to that. Call her," his voice barely audible.

"Ok John," answered Russell quickly as he left leaving a stunned Stephen and Cara in his wake. Then she walked over to Irene and sat down on the edge of the couch. She took her hand and then Cara turned her head trying to catch John's eye; looking for answers or an explanation. The only thing she could see were the beads of sweat and the look of utter exhaustion. He avoided Cara's probing stare and closed his mind to her; his walls were up stronger than ever. After her reaction today and her lack of faith in him, she didn't deserve entrance. "John, look at me…talk to me! H-how did you do this?" pleaded an angry and frustrated Cara.

John kept his head down and used the remaining strength he had left to push himself out of the chair. He managed but just barely. Then dragging his feet, he drudged over to his quarters that lay at the back of the office. Stephen watched in awe as John left. He approached Irene and Cara, whispering, "Is she really ok? Did John **heal** her?" his face still in state of shock. Still reeling from John's action Cara turned to Stephen unable to answer him. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey she is right here," Irene whispered smiling weakly at Cara and Stephen. "Thank you for saving my life, you guys."

"Hey look at you. Ingrid is going to see to the wound. It didn't seem as bad as we thought," lied Cara avoiding Stephen's accusing glare.

Right at that moment Ingrid and Russell came rushing through the door. She looked around and grabbed Cara, pulling her to the side and whispering harshly, "What happened? There's no way Irene is _fine_."

"I'll explain later but for now John said her wound needs stitching and dressing. It's not completely healed," continued Cara trying to avoid a full explanation of something she didn't understand.

Ingrid was furious and looked around. "Where is he?" She needed to speak to John.

"In his quarters," Cara answered with avoidance.

Ingrid looked at Stephen then back to Cara; the allusion quite evident. "I'll see to Irene. You check on John. He is hurt. I'm not sure how bad. He wouldn't show me. This may have aggravated the wound. Call me if you need to."

"Hurt?" asked Cara suddenly feeling guilty. "I didn't…realize," she said softly looking away from Ingrid.

"No…lately you've had **other** things on your mind," said Ingrid looking from Cara to Stephen and pursing her lips trying not to be judgmental.

"That's none of your business Ingrid. See to Irene and I'll let you know about John." Ingrid's words had hurt Cara, partly because Ingrid's insinuations were true. Stephen was in the picture now, whether she wanted to deny it or not. Even though John was everything to her, lately all the things she admired and loved about John, had started to seem irritating and infuriating.

"You're right," said Ingrid looking straight at Cara. "But he deserves the truth Cara. Don't lead him on. He's had enough pain in his life." Then as Ingrid turned to attend Irene Cara stood stricken, suddenly facing the harsh reality of the whole situation.

Ingrid walked over to Irene ignoring Stephen. "Hey Ingrid," Stephen smiled. She stared at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"Hold this and hold it still," berated Ingrid, unable to warm up to Stephen, especially after his performance outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With Ingrid's words still ringing in her ears, Cara walked over apprehensively and lightly tapped on John's door. No answer followed. She tapped louder and called out "John?" as she crept into his room. It was dark in his room. Lately he liked it that way. Her eyes finally fell on his prone form in the shadows, hunched over without his shirt. She loved the way his muscles rippled, so sinewy, toned and strong. All she wanted to do was to run her hands over his body, look after him and be with him. The desire burned strong, the flesh was weak but her mind was resolute. She couldn't be with him.

Suddenly a gruff voice caught her attention, "Don't just stand there…I can't…do this…on my own."

Her heart skipped a beat. He was asking for help. There was no anger in his voice just fatigue. Although things were different between the two of them now, they still needed each other. They had been through so much together; their history was too long and too personal. With kindness and compassion, she knelt in front of him and looked at his face. It was white and it was strained. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. She had learned to read John through his eyes, since his mind was impenetrable. But this time she was suddenly taken aback by the emptiness of his baby blues. They were hollow…devoid of emotion. A sadness and coldness crept into her heart and it took a moment for Cara to catch her breath. "I can't reach…around to…bandage it," said John noticing her distress and not wanting to prolong the moment any longer.

Cara smiled and took the bandage from John's hand. She noticed the tremors that afflicted his ailing frame, "Here…did you disinfect it?" She asked before looking at the wound hiding her fear and pain.

John nodded, "Before I stitched it up…then I lost f-focus."

She gave him a long hard reproaching look trying to reach him telepathically. John didn't seem to care. He looked away. She gave up and breathed out exasperatingly. "You could have asked for help but ok…have it your way…sit still." She looked at the wound. The bullet had taken a chunk out of John's side. It was messy, and bloody and most likely infected; his body was hot and clammy. "John this is really nasty and you might have a fever," she said as she gently ran her fingers through his golden locks. There was no reaction so she carefully placed the bandage on the wound. He recoiled from the pain and spots overtook his vision. John's body swayed and was about to lose consciousness. "No, no, no. Don't pass out on me," pleaded Cara and tapping his cheek lightly. He grabbed her arm and a jolt of emotion shot through her. Her eyes searched his for an explanation, but John's eyes were closed.

He was waning fast and he just wanted to slip into oblivion. "John?"

It took a few moments. "I'm fine. I just need to sleep," mumbled John as he retreated from her touch and tried to lie down on his bed.

Cara grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards her. The abrupt action caused him to hiss, his face scrunching up with pain and frustration. She looked at him, her blue eyes languid and sincere, "I'll let you sleep John but first you need to tell me, how did you save Irene?"

John pushed Cara away, "Really you want to do this...n-now. I've been shot, Irene…nearly died, we l-lost…three of our own, we have a…traitor in the midst…and I need to sleep!" Without waiting for her consent, John grabbed his side and slowly curled up into a fetal position. "Go away Cara!"

Within seconds he was out and his breathing labored but regular. Cara stood up and moved away from the bed totally confused, watching the man that had empowered her, given her a home, a family and a purpose. She thought after all they had experienced together that she knew him, but there was so much more she didn't know about John Young. He kept her at arm's length and she could feel that every time she tried to connect with him. John's mind was impenetrable, more so when he was on the defensive. She leant over and tenderly brushed stray strands of hair from his forehead then she bent down and kissed him _I will always love you…but John I just need more. _He didn't hear her, or so she thought.

"How is he?" said Ingrid startling Cara. Her eyes fixed of the prone figure of her leader.

"I don't know…the wound is bad but it's clean and stitched up. He says he just needs sleep. He wouldn't talk about anything else. You know Ingrid…he is so withdrawn. Sometimes I just don't understand him," Cara said turning to face her.

Ingrid smiled, having experience the frustration that was John, "Instead of trying to understand him, can't you just accept him for who is?"

"But that's it…I can't," Cara said frankly moving closer to Ingrid.

"Cara I think sometimes you forget John's past and why he is the way he is. Me, you, Russell, Stephen and most of the others had a family…have a family. We experienced love and understanding, compassion and safety. We had people looking after us. If we fell, there was someone to pick us up and tell us it would be ok. John had none of that…he was abandoned when he was just a kid, thrown into the foster system then taken in by Jedikiah when he was 12, Cara…12 to grow up at Ultra with Jedikiah as a father figure. He is messed up and he carries so much guilt but he is brilliant and brave, kind and compassionate and he would give his life for us," finished Ingrid.

"I know…they're the reasons I love him but it just doesn't seem enough anymore," said Cara disheartened.

"Since meeting Stephen?" Ingrid looked at her and felt pity for the young woman.

Cara stared at Ingrid. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't, "I don't know…maybe."

"Well that's just something you need to work out…but like I said before, tell him the truth Cara." There was really nothing else Ingrid could do or say to comfort her. "Let him rest and you'll deal with it when John's better and you've had time to think."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Two days had passed since the massacre and the Tomorrow People had not left the compound, except for Russell and Stephen. The traitor had been found and Cara and Russell had dealt with him. The mood was somber. These were dark times for the small group and John's absence was noticeable, adding to the general unease and unrest. But it was soon lifted when Irene walked into the common room attracting the attention of all the others, "Tah dah!"

"Look at the walking and talking miracle. Irene girl, you look good," said Russell running up and hugging her.

"Whoa…whoa not too tight. I'm still a bit sore. So Russell I was thinking…I was shot and I was dying…how am I not dead? I don't remember going to the hospital and no one can give me a straight answer," asked Irene genuinely looking at Russell and shooting a glance at Cara. The others around her nodded in agreement. They too, wanted to know what ad happened in that room.

Cara saw Russell freeze. He couldn't explain what had happened. He just didn't know what to say. So she jumped in taking Irene's arm and lead her to a quiet corner away from all the others. Irene looked startled. Cara looked at her and smiled gently, "Look Irene…I don't know exactly what happened but John saved your life. He healed you Irene…healed you enough for you to recover on your own."

"What? Really? I didn't know we could do that?" asked Irene wide eyed.

"No not us…just John apparently. But you must keep it to yourself until I get some information from John…Ok? I don't want word getting out. You know how much he hates gossip," finished Cara.

"Yeah sure I get it. Lips sealed and key thrown away…but I'd like to at least say thank you," said Irene staring all doe eyed. "I'm here because of him."

"I know. He was injured himself." Cara saw Irene's face pale. She put her hands reassuringly on Irene's, "He's ok…you know John. He's been resting so as soon as he's ready I'll call you." Both girls were satisfied. Cara hadn't had to lie to Irene and she seemed to be convinced by Cara's explanation.

Irene went in for a hug, "Thank you!"

Cara felt like she had dodged a bullet. John had to come clean. Too many had witnessed what John had done. He needed to explain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for those who took the time to review

a/n sorry if this isn't the best prose I've written, but I just want to write the story down before I get back to work and writing takes a backseat

Chapter 4

The knock on the door was loud. She was sure he'd hear it. She waited a few seconds, and then knocked again. She looked around and noticed a small group gathering, anxious for news about John. There was no reply. So she pushed the door open and walked in. "John? John are you in here?" she called out trying to find the light switch, as her mind scanned for his presence.

"The door was closed. Usually that's a sign for do not disturb," said John gingerly pulling on his shirt as she finally switched the light on.

She caught a glimpse of him. The bandage had a splotch of blood seeping through. "Is it still bleeding?" her voice trembling, afraid that he wasn't healing as well as he should.

John's voice was strong and centered. It made her feel stupid for worrying so much about him. "Slightly but it's better. It's taking longer than I thought. I'm fine." He paused and took a breath while his eyes skirted Cara's. Then finding the courage he needed he looked straight at her. Neither said a word. _John what's going on? They want answers and you're avoiding them and avoiding me. _He didn't answer. He fumbled with his jacket. "I need to go. We can talk later," John said quite curtly, staring at her piercing blue eyes.

"You need to go? What could have happened while you've been on your back after being shot John? Still keeping secrets?" her voice betraying her anger and hurt.

It was hard keeping his secrets but not as hard as watching Cara slip away from him. "Not this time. Tim needs a X58 LGA 1366 motherboard processing chip urgently. If I don't find a new one and replace it, it could fry others parts that won't be easy to find outside of Ultra. Do I need to run everything past you now Cara?" John said defensively.

She sighed deeply and moved closer to John. She sat down next to him, shoulders touching. "No…I'm sorry for the things I said." John scoffed remembering the heartless reprimand. "I was upset. If I hadn't pushed so hard Ray, Georgie and Dustin would still be here, you wouldn't have been shot and Irene's life wouldn't have been in danger. It was** my** fault John, and I lashed out…blaming you because I could and you were...are the easiest target. But you were right all along. You were right John. I should've listened. I am sorry."

He looked at her and his eyes were glistening. He wanted to tell her everything and reassure her. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe but most of all he wanted to lose himself in the warmth of her love but there was really no point now. She would never be able to see past his truth. She'd never be able to forgive the things he had done and he'd rather die than see the look of disappointment and hate in her eyes. Even so, he was losing her already and he couldn't see any purpose in more fighting and more anger. He'd left enough foster homes to know when relationships were disintegrating. So he decided to pull away and distance himself from the woman he loved. This way the break-up would be easier on her. He'd be the bad guy, he was used to that guilt. He had to make it so. He loved her.

"It's ok Cara…what's done is done. We've both made mistakes. But we're friends and we move on," John said trying to soften his tone. That's all he managed to say without crumbling into an emotional heap. So he gathered his strength and got up gently pulling his hand away from her grip.

"John?" she pleaded, looking up at him.

"It's ok," he reiterated calmly. John knew what question was coming up next. Then that would lead to another and another until Cara would find out the truth about that Annex Project and his past with Jedikiah and Roger. So he took a deep breath and did the only thing he thought he could. The action rekindled the pain. "Things have been strained between us for a while, Cara, whether it's me, this place or Stephen. I'm not blind and definitely not stupid. We all need to be a family here, this needs to be a place for people like us to find safety and refuge and right now everything feels wrong. We're always fighting. It needs to change…and it seems I'm the big bad wolf. So I'm going to lay low and let you run the show…I've tried to do my best, to do what Roger wanted but it's not enough apparently. Maybe **you** can give them what they need. So no more strings attached. You can be with Stephen if that's what you want. If that's what it will take for there to be peace. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever want for you Cara."

She stood up in disbelief staring at him shock. "What? That's it. How noble of you John! You think all this is about Stephen? No. It's not. He shares his thoughts and his feelings with me and that's why I feel close to him…but it's not him I want to feel this with. I want to feel this way with YOU. I-I love you…but you push me away and you close yourself off. Tell me how you saved Irene's life, John? Tell me about your time at ULTRA…tell me about your childhood…tell me about Jedikiah! Open yourself to me John!"

He ignored Cara's demands as he turned away from her. Crestfallen, he took in a deep breath and placed his hands in his pockets. He couldn't and didn't take the bait and kept his emotions in check. He didn't want to hurt her. "You're just mistaking gratitude for love Cara," whispered John sadly looking away. He understood what Cara wanted and needed but he just couldn't give it to her…not at this moment. He turned to Cara, his eyes so gentle and tender. His hands touched her shoulders gently and he let them ride her arms until her hands were in his. "It was my mistake for thinking that I could make a new start. But when you're as damaged as I am, when there are so many secrets that you lose sight of the truth…there's no escaping. I can't share my past with you. You wouldn't understand and I couldn't bare you hating…despising me. I couldn't burden you. You see I love you too…and I thought that would be enough to keep us strong. But it isn't. So just follow your heart. I'll be fine, I'm used to being alone." Cara was speechless. John gave her a small smile and kissed her on the forehead, "I really need to go." Before she could protest, John jumped leaving Cara feeling cold, empty and confused.

She stood motionless and dazed for a long time until she heard a sharp knock on the door. Cara jumped being suddenly startled. She quickly wiped her tears and took a deep breath as she walked quickly to the door. Her face fell when she saw Mason standing rather nervously.

"Mason? What's up?" Cara said stepping through John's door and closing it behind her.

Mason looked around confused, "Hey Cara, we were hoping to speak with John…in private…he is better isn't he?"

"Yes but he's just left. Maybe I can help?" asked Cara.

Mason looked back at the small group that had gathered in the common room seeking some sort of agreement. A few nodded their heads, so Mason turned back to Cara.

"Maybe we should wait until John returns?" asked Belinda, Mason's partner.

"No…Cara, some of us have been talking and I think we all feel the same but we don't know how to do this without hurting John," he spoke sheepishly.

"What do you mean Mason? What's all this about?" quizzed Cara, frowning and looking at each person.

"The reason the ambush happened was because of John," started Mason.

"NO! You're all wrong. I made that decision after we jousted. John was against it from the start," she argued vehemently looking desperately at each one.

"No…John wasn't the reason we went, John was the reason we were ambushed. Ultra want him more than it wants us. They will keep coming after us to get to him…to capture him. We get it that he's afraid for us…we get it. But since Steven's been in the picture, he's shown us a different way. Then you stood up to John, which was awesome by the way. We can see you want some freedom too, you know, you want a little of what we had up there," Mason explained, youthful excitement shining through.

"But…" Cara started to say when Steven appeared. She didn't want this…she didn't. It was all going wrong.

"Hey…what's with the crowd?" he asked jokingly. Cara didn't look Steven's way she was too shocked at the turn of events and what this development was going to do to their small community.

Another member of the group came forward, "Hey Steven just in time. We want to put forward a change for…"

Cara suddenly felt a slight panic as she moved closer to Belinda, "Think very carefully about what you are about to ask Belinda…all of you."

"We are aware of the fallout but I think we need this Cara…we don't deserve to live like rats hiding in the sewers. We'll take our chances with Ultra and we'll go down fighting if we have to," said Mason with conviction as the rest of the group cheered on.

"What's going on?" asked Stephen picking up on the gravity of the discussion. His mood changing suddenly. "Where's John?"

"We all want a change of leadership. We are all grateful to John for saving us and helping us get through the transition and giving us a home, but we want more. We agree with you Stephen. We are tired of running and hiding…we want you and Cara to lead our community," explained Belinda with a smile whilst the others cheered on.

Cara frowned. She couldn't bring herself to look at anybody else then she started to pace. "What makes you think we would be better than John?" she said finally looking up at Mason and Belinda.

"Not better…different and change is good." It was Stephen's voice that echoed through the room. "John is a born leader but things change. He will still be part of the decision making after all he knows so much about Ultra and how they operate," He was staring right at her. "John will understand Cara."

"I hope you're right. We can't lose him…he is our rock." But she knew that in the light of her confrontation with John, things would never be the same again. "As soon as John comes back I'll…" Cara was interrupted.

"No. Belinda and I will talk to him. It'll be better coming from us...less conspiratorial. We know what's being going on between you and John," said Mason thoughtfully.

Cara nodded, "Ok." Then she slid her hand into Stephen's.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John placed his forehead against the cold concrete wall and closed his eyes. The wind was buffeting around him but he welcomed the chill. The headaches had returned; the throbbing and the pounding ever worse. All those years of testing and drug therapy had left a toll on John. He hadn't felt this weary and helpless in a long time. He was tired of the fighting, the hiding and the secrets…his secrets and now they were the very reason he had lost Cara. There was so much that he had done as an Ultra agent and so many things they had done to him, that no one would understand if he tried to explain. He turned around looking out at the great expanse of Seattle, he took a breath and slid his body down the wall as his legs jack-knifed under him and he sat.

It took him a day to get to Seattle and here he was, up on The Needle looking out over the city. It gave him space to think and wonder about his place in this whole rebellion, about his past and that one particular memory that lingered on his subconscious when his walls were down. He remembered a blond woman, with the kindest blue eyes and the softest voice that kept repeating _Johann…Johann_. Regardless of the many feelings of despair, that image brought him solace and warmth and for the briefest moment, he felt as if someone had held and loved him. A tear fell on John's cheek as he drew a deep breath and held it until his head started to spin, then he exhaled relaxing the tension he was holding. He knew that one day he would find the answers he was looking for but it was a journey he'd have to embark on his own. He'd need to be far away from his TP family.

Family he thought and then scoffed at the idea. They weren't really family, just a group of lost individuals. Then his thoughts went to Cara and Stephen…she was right, their connection was something special and John couldn't help feeling he was just delaying their inevitability and it hurt…it cut him deeply. Cara was the only person that John had let into his heart in a very long time. He had kept it closed for as long as he could remember and now he would seal it shut forever. It was going to be difficult going back, facing all of them after what had happened. He knew they'd want answers but John would do what he always did…avoidance.

Then there was Jedikiah and his influence over him. He had told Cara that Jed had been the closest thing to a father he had ever had…and it had been true. Notwithstanding the horror John had suffered at the hands of Jed, he couldn't hate the man. There was something there, some sort of melding of spirits. John didn't know whether it was gratitude for saving his life or if it was an Ultra brainwashing procedure or if it was something completely unrelated. It was the latter that frightened him the most. What if their connection was something more? But John wouldn't let himself go down that path.

John shook his head, trying to dislodge all the thoughts buzzing in his head. Clarity that's what he needed…clarity. Again his eyes looked to the horizon. He loved it here, so far from everything. He wasn't ready to leave yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While John was away, Cara and Stephen were enjoying their position at the helm. Everyone was more at ease, relaxed and excited about their short stints topside but Russell wasn't convinced...it seemed like the calm before the storm. He just hoped that John would be here when it hit.

However, Cara and Stephen had just brought in a new break out…a seventeen something girl, shy and reclusive, tracked by Irene. It had been easy and quick…rather too easy. Russell knew the vetting procedure John adopted when bringing in a break out, they didn't follow protocol but Russell kept his opinions to himself. With John around, he felt like the third wheel but with Steven he wasn't on the same page. The others had thrown a party celebrating a new member of their family. There was alcohol and there was loud music. They were all having a great time; Cara and Stephen in particular. Russell however was less cheery than normal.

"I miss him too," said Ingrid sidling up to Russell, who was nursing a warm beer.

Russell paused before answering, "Is it that obvious?" He kept staring at his beer. "John needs to be here. This is his home. He made it happen. I feel like…"

"We're all being disloyal and ungrateful. I know…John won't see it that way. He just wants us safe at whatever cost," explained Ingrid smiling at Russell whose eyes had settled upon a scene that caused his brow to furrow. "Stephen and Cara?"

"John deserves better," mumbled Russell.

_I know_ whispered Ingrid. Then she leaned forward grabbing the scotch bottle. She tipped the warm beer onto to floor and poured in the amber liquid. Then she raised her glass, "John."

"John," smiled Russell and drowned his laments.

Across the room Cara and Stephen were oblivious to the whispers and looks their behavior was attracting. "Here, a friend of mine taught me how to make this. It's called Brain Explosion. Come on try it Cara…remember trying to have more fun," Steven said laughingly as he handed Cara a shot glass.

Cara hadn't been able to relax since John's departure but she couldn't help and smile at Stephen's enthusiasm and joie de vivre. "Brain explosion huh? Let see. Hand it over," said Cara smiling and flicking her mane back. The drink went down slowly and deadly. "WOW! That is amazing," she said slamming down the glass. Stephen smiled, "Another?"

"Hit me again boy," teased Cara. The drinks, the flirting and the party went on all night. She was finally relaxed and happy, and completely inebriated Cara. Trying hard to move her uncoordinated limbs, she stumbled closer to Stephen, breathing heavily and pushing her breasts against his chest, "You have an effect on me Stephen. I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't stop trying to get inside your head."

Stephen smiled at her. She was breathtaking. It took a moment for him to gather his senses and to keep his eyelids drooping, "Can you tell what I'm thinking now?"

Cara smiled broadly and grabbed Stephen's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Once finished Stephen took a moment, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She kissed him again. "I guess that's a yes." They didn't bother to be discreet, nor quiet as they jumped to Cara's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/n thanks for staying with the story...I am playing around with some of the characters so they made not be portrayed as they are on the show. It is a John fic and the other characters are along for the ride.

Chapter 6

"Oh man…the head, the mouth…oooh the head," moaned a completely disheveled Russell running his hands through his hair and over his face whilst trying to sit up and keep the contents of his stomach from spilling out.

"Yeah that happens when you drink scotch by the bucket load," said John picking up several bottles and looking at them. "You guys celebrating something?"

"John man…you're back," said an excited Russell, then quickly changed his tone when he realized what had transpired in the community meeting. "Oh you're back," his tone serious and apprehensive.

"Thanks…I think," said John looking at Russell quizzically, wondering whether there was something else to the man's tone. Then he was startled by a squeaky unknown voice who almost bowled him over.

"You're John aren't you? I was looking everywhere for you. Everybody wanted me to meet you. Cara and Stephen found me and saved me from Ultra." A pretty petite brunette suddenly stood up shakily and smiled at John, "I'm Rebecca Wilson…hi."

John's eyes sparkled as he let out a chuckle, "And hi to you too."

Before she could respond, her face went green, her hand went to her mouth, her eyes sprung open and she ran for her life. John's chuckle became a laugh. He looked around. Most of the conclave had passed out in the common room and were slowly coming to, but it was the absence of two people that caused John to frown. He looked around again maybe he just hadn't seen them but he was right the first time. Cara and Stephen weren't among the rest. He took a deep breath as he tried to fight his primeval instincts. He clenched and unclenched his fists holding his power at bay as his face turned red…he wanted to tear them apart but ultimately he had no right. He had set her free and she had followed her heart. Suddenly his demeanor changed and a dark shadow fell over his face and his shoulders slumped as he kicked a bottle and marched into the office. Russell saw everything and couldn't work out what had caused John to react so emotionally. His questions were answered right at that very moment, Cara and Stephen rounded the corner smiling and adjusting their clothes.

_Crap! The shit's gonna hit the fan, _thought Russell.

Suddenly Rebecca comes walking back into the common room looking bewildered wiping her mouth, "Oh where did he go?"

"Who?' asked a beaming Cara, face still flushed from the vigorous exercise.

"Um John…tall, his hair tousled like he spent hours on it, really really broad strong shoulders and the most incredible blue eyes…you know Cara, the ones that you can lose yourself in…and he was all bad boy you know," rambled Rebecca looking around in a dreamlike state.

Cara looked at Stephen and the smile fell from her face. Rebecca noticed the change, "Did I say something wrong? Is he off limits or something?"

"No…no Rebecca, you didn't. He's probably in the office with TIM. Why don't you go and clean yourself up. You didn't get much time to settle in yesterday. Kym can help you," answered Stephen noticing Cara who stood frozen.

"Ok…will I see John later?" she asked obviously still hung-over.

"Yeah, you will."

Rebecca left smiling and Stephen turned to Cara holding her hands. "It's ok, we talked about this," trying to be convincing and reassuring.

"It seemed ok when he wasn't here."

"Well…we don't know he knows," offered Stephen hopefully.

"Which startling reveal? The leadership change or you and me?" she said sarcastically. Stephen was about to answer when he was cut off.

"Oh he knows rugrats," interrupted Russell, pulling himself upright.

"He knows?" questioned Cara hesitantly her eyes widening at the realisation.

"He was here in a good mood too smiling and all and then…well I think…he didn't see you guys and that bottle suffered his wrath," said Russell feeling abashed for delivering the bad news and pointing to the shattered tequila bottle.

"I'd better go and see how he is," said Cara looking at Stephen.

"Want me to come?"

"No…might make matters worse," sighed Cara.

"Ok then, I'd better check in at home. I'll face him when he's had time to cool off," Stephen pecked her on the cheek and jumped. _Coward_ she thought.

"Want some company?" Russell asked Cara.

"No. I need to do this alone." She lied. This time she wasn't so sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John heard an increase in activity and noise in the common room, he stopped and imagined the sore heads. That thought alone should've brought a wicked smile to his face but it didn't. He tried to free his mind. He needed his mind on the task at hand. Whenever John was troubled, complicated tasks kept him sane, so he focused on TIM. "TIM. I'm going to replace the chip. You'll be down for a few minutes. Got your back-up running." John approached Tim's mainframe, stretching over on the ladder pulling on his wound and hissing. Hating the fact that he wasn't healing as fast as he should.

"Of course I do John." There was a pause. "You do know that a XRV-67 screw needs a Phillips screwdriver," suggested Tim dryly, noticing the continuous skipping of the screwdriver. "Oh and you could do with extra iron in your diet. It would help recovery."

John took a moment looked at the screwdriver and then at the console that was TIM. "Right on both counts. At least you'll never screw me over."

"That doesn't compute. The colloquial meaning is foreign to me John," responded TIM.

John smirked and shook his head, "It's ok buddy. I'll explain it some day."

There was a moment of silence. "TIM?" called John. "A problem?"

"No. You are aware that your vitals are hypertensive. It affects your concentration. It would be optimal if you would replace the chip when your adrenal gland isn't working to capacity and your heart rate isn't so elevated."

"Adrenal gland huh? Blood pressure? I'm fine. Simple mistake Tim. Won't happen again. Power down on the count of 3, 2,…" ordered John simply.

"As you wish…3, 2…"

"John?" her voice caressed his broken heart as his hand stopped.

"I gather you will continue this later when your concentration is at 100% John," said Tim addressing John ruefully aware of Cara's voice.

"10 minutes Tim. Don't run out on me," said John calmly with a touch of humour.

"You humour grows old John."

"John?" asked Cara again moving closer to where John had perched himself.

He turned his head and the sight of her caused his breathing to hitch. She smiled, "You obviously got the part you needed."

"Yeah…" John said as he climbed down reluctantly. "Big party last night," he commented trying to sound blasé and uninterested, but failing miserably.

Cara noticed. "Yeah…We found Rebecca…you've met her already and you've made quite the impression John Young. So we decided to celebrate," added Cara, trembling trying to lighten the mood. She felt John's mind prying. She made a feeble attempt to deny John access to her mind. But it was fruitless. He was too skilled and she was too vulnerable. John saw what she didn't have the courage to say out loud, she couldn't keep the images from her thoughts and they flooded John's mind.

Suddenly his eyes widened and his face became indifferent and hard. Cara saw the change and realized John knew. She looked away ashamed. "I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to find out like this. I don't understand how I can't block you out."

"Wow…you really didn't waste any time at all, did you? I thought maybe, you could have waited a suitable period just out of respect for what we had," said John softly, looking directly at Cara.

She couldn't return his gaze, "We didn't plan it."

"Oh it's we already," he answered angrily moving quickly towards the tool bench picking out a random tool, avoiding her stare.

"John please…the alcohol, the music and the feeling of euphoria," Cara tried to explain as she moved closer.

John held his hands up causing her to stop. He reigned in his feelings and extinguished them the way Jedikiah had taught him. At least his training had some uses. "No…look the way I feel this is not your responsibility and you have no need to feel guilty. I told you to follow your heart and you did. I need to come to terms with it and I promised to keep peace in this place and I will," said John, however the tone and the restraint in his voice belied the words he was speaking. He was trying to be the bigger person. "Just don't rub it in my face."

Cara said nothing and just nodded meekly, "I would never do that." Their eyes met and she understood this was the best it was going to be. "Ok. Take it easy on Stephen?"

"Sure can't go upsetting the chosen one," John said acerbically.

"John please…" pleaded Cara, moving closer to him.

John found himself staring at her when Tim interrupted, "John. The chip is starting to malfunction. Time is of the essence unless you want to spend hours reformatting the selective quantum drive."

He shook his head out of the stupor, "Yeah, ok Tim. I should get back to this." He turned and resumed the upgrade.

"You didn't answer my question," added Cara.

"Stephen's a big boy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

a/n I'm going to give the Founder a first name and eventually change it when it comes to light on the show (hopefully if we get season 2).

Chapter 7

While revolution was evolving underground, topside Jedikiah had been summoned to Bathory's home. He and two agents drove for hours before arriving at a stately home that Jedikiah knew all too well. "Sir, do we come in?" asked Agent Williams.

Jedikiah sat motionless staring through the limo's window with trepidation. Being summoned to headquarters, known colloquially as The Estate, was never a matter one would take lightly. He didn't responded immediately. "No. This won't take long. However you might want to stretch your legs," he said quietly without facing Agent Williams. The agents nodded.

He approached the Estate carefully, climbing the stairs to the imposing marble atrium and greeting the doorman he had hired, "Paul, how are you?"

"Welcome Mr. Price. I am well. Please come inside. Mr. Bathory will be down shortly," said Paul smiling and pointing Jed to the reception room. He found himself admiring the various artifacts that littered the room until a young woman approached him, "Dr. Price, he will see you now."

"Thank you Sophia." Jedikiah knew the way but nevertheless followed her, his palms starting to sweat. "Please he won't be long." As she exited, the Founder sauntered in through an opposite door.

"Jedikiah so pleased you could make it," he announced in mock pleasure.

"Not at all, Randolph," said Jedikiah fortifying his mind.

The Founder frowned. "I trust your drive was pleasurable," he continued finding his chair, taking a seat and indicating to Jed that he should do the same.

Jed held up his hand and shook his head. "With all respect, why have you arranged this meeting?" asked Jedikiah. After all he was no one's lackey.

"Straight to the point. That's what I like about you Jedikiah. We have noticed that there has been a plethora of misfortunate events in your department lately and the number of Tomorrow People captured has greatly diminished." Jedikiah breathed deeply trying to keep his fear at bay. The Founder picked up on it, he smirked and continued, "So I was thinking maybe someone has you distracted and that maybe you need some added incentive to keep our plan on track."

Jedikiah froze. He knew about the Founder's perchance for cruelty. He watched carefully as the Founder picked up a remote and turned on a screen. A picture appeared of a holding cell he knew all too well. Jedikiah squinted but couldn't see the figure in the cell clearly. "Oh how remiss of me. Let me adjust the zoom," he smiled. Then the Founder's game became all too clear. He stood deadly still as he turned to face his superior. "Yes you recognize her now…Morgan Grey isn't it…the woman that has stolen your heart Jedikiah, and one of us. She proved us all wrong…we had bets you were lacking one."

Jedikiah's jaw clenched tight and he found it difficult to utter anything coherent. "What is it you want?" he asked avoiding any direct confrontation.

"Ummm…that is a hefty question. It's a dangerous world with so many of the Tomorrow People running around and causing havoc. I think Ms Grey will be safe here until you have satisfied our request. You see Jedikiah what we want is the capture of John Young, and the rebels of course as soon as possible…no excuses this time," he explained sternly.

Jedikiah looked over to the Founder almost apologetically. "He's proved to be elusive. His skills are improving and we are unsure what he can do now after so many years outside of Ultra. Why the urgency now?"

The Founder smiled as his eyes reflected something else. "That doesn't really concern you. However as you are well aware, John was the **only** successful Tomorrow Person to survive the Annex Project. We never really discovered why. Now new things have come to light and we need all the intel that **he** destroyed when he left," said the Founder seriously.

"You don't want the intel, you want him. You mean to dissect him like a lab rat?" added Jedikiah bravely.

The Founder laughed and walked around placing his hands behind his back. "Not necessarily but then again it's nothing you haven't done before, or is John Young different from the others that have passed through here? Are you conflicted, Jedikiah?"

Jedikiah avoided the Founder's stare. "Ah I see!"

"It's not what you think," rebuked Jed. "He was the best agent we have ever had…a Tomorrow person who can kill with hidden potential. I would like the opportunity to turn him, to bring him back home rather than destroy him."

"That will not be possible anymore Jedikiah…Roger got to him first and filled his head with nonsense. That will need to change. However I will put forward a compromise." Jedikiah looked up at him. "Capture John Young and hand him over to us and I might think of letting Ms Grey go free…without her powers of course."

"And the others?" asked Jed mulling over the suggestion.

"Free to be rebels…for the time being. John is the target. We need more Tomorrow people like him and I need to know why the project was successful with him and not the others…out of hundreds, he was the only one. Why? I need answers!" stated the Founder raising his voice.

"Fine…but I will supervise the tests. I was there in the beginning and I know what I'm looking for," offered Jed praying that the Founder would heed his bargain.

"Of course that was never in doubt…and as soon as I have the first batch of data that I am content with, Ms Grey will be released. So I think you better start putting together a plan Jedikiah." The Founder tapped him hard on the shoulders and left.

Jedikiah sighed with relief and doubled over with exhaustion. Living with a telepath had taught him many things but blocking out the Founder left him gutted. His mind started racing trying to come up with a plan that would save Morgan…and John. He knew that the Founder could never know how he really felt about his wayward protégé. Jed had taken him to heart and regarded him as his own, marveled by his intelligence and skill. So when John betrayed him, it cut deeply and the hurt fueled his hate and his fury. It was the only thing that Jedikiah had never been able to get over. Their relationship was complicated and Jedikiah hated that John wielded so much power over him.

His head was filled with possible scenarios, eventualities and catastrophic results when his phone buzzed. It was a text. _Subject found. Proceeding with plan._

This whole affair had just become so very complicated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at ULTRA HQ

"Hey what's going on?" Stephen asked his uncle whilst falling in step with his quick pace heading towards the garage area. "Sir!"

Jedikiah suddenly stopped as did his entourage and turned to face his nephew, "Firstly you're late and secondly you are not welcome on this trip. Agent Dennis has some research for you to follow up on. I'll speak to you later." He turned and headed off.

Stephen hated feeling rejected especially from Jedikiah. He was left feeling confused but he also felt like something was wrong, really wrong. In light of what was going on down at TP HQ, he had to tread carefully. So he followed his orders and went back up to the fifth floor to find Agent Dennis; he was cowered over a computer, tie loosened looking rather disheveled. Stephen clapped him on the back causing the older man to jump, "Hey Agent Dennis…the boss said you have some research for me to do?"

Agent Dennis a mature man half a foot taller than Stephen turned around scowling, "So now I'm on babysitting duty…research huh? Terminal three…you need to run a search on the correlation between genome 17 and the blood-work of a targeted group of TPs."

"What!" exclaimed Stephen running his hand through his hair.

"Exactly what I said. Now get to work or I'll have you cleaning the toilets," scolded Agent Dennis.

Stephen pursed his lips in annoyance as he pulled out the desk chair and slumped into the chair with a distinct _humf_ which Agent Dennis did his best to ignore. Then he started the inane task. An hour of so went by when suddenly the computer stopped and a dialogue box appeared with three names; Harvey Weston, Allira Benton and John Young. Stephen's eyes fell at the sight of John's name. He knew something was up; Jedikiah's mood, Agent Dennis' attitude and now John's name. He couldn't let his guard down. So he continued as would be expected. "Whoa…hey Scott. The computer found something. Three names."

Agent Dennis moved as quickly as his large frame would allow. He stooped over Stephen's shoulders to peer at the computer. "It' Agent Dennis to you…and damn!" his voice quiet and serious. "He was right," he muttered under his breath. Then turning to Stephen, "Now run the three names against the Hyperspectriol therapy trials conducted between 2008 and 2011."

"Ok can you spell that?" asked Stephen seriously.

"Really…" Agent Dennis just glared at him.

"I'll sound it out." Then he paused. "But why? What was the point of this? What's the ge-o-nome 17 and hyper-whatever?" asked Stephen trying in vain to get as much information as he could without raising suspicion. He was good at playing dumb.

"If Jedikiah wants you to know, he'll fill you in. For now just do what you are asked…please Stephen." The plea was the final straw. Something was definitely wrong and the players were Jed and John.

Agent Dennis moved away before Stephen had a chance to reply. This time it didn't take an hour…only a matter of minutes when one name came up…John Young. Stephen sat and stared at it for what seemed hours. What the hell was this all about? _What has John gotten himself mixed up in? _thought Stephen. Agent Dennis looked over his shoulder and saw Stephen's shocked expression and he walked over. Without glancing at the computer screen, he looked at Stephen, "John Young?" Stephen just nodded. "Crap!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Scott are you sure you used the correct parameters for the search?" asked an agitated Jedikiah bending over to scroll through the search log.

"I entered them myself. I made sure they were correct," a red-faced Scott turned to face Jedikiah. "I know how important this is to you."

Jed nodded earnestly appreciative of his friend's candor. He didn't have anyone at Ultra he dared call friends, but he and Scott had a past that neither were very proud of so that very bond had forged their relationship. "Did you get Stephen to monitor the search?"

"Yes as you instructed."

"What was his reaction?" asked Jed curiously.

"What you expected. He was playing dumb asking stupid questions. Obviously trying to weasel any information out of me that he could. The seed has been planted Jedikiah. What do you intend to do now?" asked Scott keeping his voice quiet.

"Better that you don't know Scott…if this falls through, it ends with me and me only."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephen's shift at Ultra had finished and he had made plans to get together with Cara but he needed to speak with John first and he wasn't looking forward to it. He admired John and truly liked him…but when it came to Cara, all reason went out the window.

He arrived in a gust of wind and found Cara sitting in an armchair talking to Rachel. "Well speak of the devil…we were just talking about you," said Rachel smiling cheekily.

"Yeah…do I want to know?" asked Stephen smiling and plonking himself on the arm of the couch, leaning against Cara.

"Probably not," smiled Cara seductively. Stephen smiled at Cara as if they were the only two in the room.

Rachel suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Um, I think I need to rearrange my sock drawer." That got no reaction and she left smiling as Cara and Stephen drew for a kiss.

"That was just what I needed," said Stephen pensively.

"Why? What's happened?" asked Cara gravely.

"I need to speak with John. Is it safe?" asked Stephen masking a coward's grin.

"He's hurting. But John is John…rational and committed to the safety of the Tomorrow People and the success of our quest. Just don't mention me when you guys talk and make sure the door is open," explained Cara obviously pained by the whole tryst.

"Ok." Stephen raised an eyebrow, smiled at Cara and took a deep breath. He knew he was the chosen one, the only person that could deliver the Tomorrow People to their sanctuary, but he feared John. Stephen had seen John in action and it chilled him to the bone at how efficient and masterful John was at defending himself and the ones he loved. Stephen knew there were abilities that John hadn't yet disclosed to the others. He just hoped that he wouldn't be the first to find out.

The door was open, Stephen peered in and saw John hunched over the computer console busily typing and pushing buttons. He was chatting geek-talk with TIM. He didn't feel right intruding. He was about to about face and leave when TIM announced his presence, "Hello Stephen."

"Hey TIM. How's the new chip going? Said Stephen really never knowing how to converse to an artificial intelligence entity.

"Remarkably well."

"Great." Stephen was very uncomfortable. John hadn't turned around. "John? You have a minute?"

John had managed to ignore Stephen's presences in the office but as soon as Stephen addressed him, he stopped immediately. His heart started beating furiously in his chest as if it would break out any minute. But he had made a promise to Cara and he was going to do his upmost to keep it. He clenched his hands around the screwdriver and slowly turned around. Stephen was taken aback. John looked terrible. He looked sick and drained. "You ok?" asked Stephen seriously, honestly concerned.

John smiled sardonically as he leant back against the bench, "That's a loaded question. Where do you want to start?"

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that…you look…well you don't look so good," apologized Stephen feeling embarrassed.

"Well it's been a harrowing couple of weeks, wouldn't you say?" continued John not letting Stephen anywhere near the topic of Cara. "What do you want Stephen? I'm in the middle of something."

"We never had a chance…I hadn't had the chance to say – " suddenly Stephen was interrupted.

" – sorry for sleeping with Cara, undermining my authority and basically taking over without the slightest concern or thought for me and for what I have been trying to do all these years." Stephen froze as John spoke slowly and menacingly. "But that's ok. I'm…I know my place now. It's been made crystal clear. So before you go on, let's just leave it at that. Now what do you want?"

Stephen shook his head and moved closer to John but with each step he found it harder and harder. So he stopped and glared at him. "No…we're going to hash this out. I may have done the things you said but have you ever asked yourself why it happened? It was going to happen sooner or later." John scoffed but Stephen continued. "Look at yourself…you are impossible to get close to John. You alienate people. You've spent years protecting yourself and you've forgotten how to let people in. You're so withdrawn that you've lost touch with the people you are trying to protect. I would have never had a chance with Cara if you were open with her…and the same with the others John."

John pushed himself up from the bench, wincing at the movement and walked towards Stephen stopping at an arm's length. Suddenly Stephen's bravado diminished as he stood his ground. "Thank you Sigmund Freud for your expert psychoanalysis. You have no idea what my life has been like and you have no right to criticize it or disparage it. You have NO RIGHT! You are not my family. You are not my friend. To me you are only a means to an end, O Chosen One. I will speak to you only when it concerns the welfare of the Tomorrow People…SO STOP WASTING MY TIME…GO AND PLAY HERO." John was towering over him when Cara came rushing in.

"What is going on? Everyone can hear you. You promised John!" said Cara standing between the young men. "And you Stephen, you promised not to bring it up with John. I told you that we sorted things out. We'll tear this place apart if we can't be civil."

John looked at Stephen fuming and then at Cara, "I have work to do." He turned to go back to the computer console.

"No wait!" protested Stephen reaching out for John.

John didn't bother turning around, "What!"

"The reason I came looking for you. Something's going on at Ultra and your name came up," said Stephen, looking at John who had slowly turned around. "Here, I copied the files Agent Dennis was sifting through." John didn't move but Cara took the thumb drive and tried to open the information.

"John these files are encrypted with the Gorgon virus. If I proceed it will corrupt my operating programs," said TIM ominously.

"What?" Stephen asked Cara quietly. "More geek speak."

Cara just shrugged her shoulders, "This is what John does."

John hurried over to the H-C interface and starting typing and activating icons of the 3D screen. "Run the White Rabbit program and I'll manually decipher the codex TIM."

"The probability of errors in your deciphering is an unacceptable risk John. I advise against it," said TIM flatly.

John thought for a minute then addressed Stephen. "Do you remember what information the computer was filtering?"

"Something to do with genome 17 and hydro…hypo..something trials," mumbled Stephen. "Sorry."

"Hyperspectriol therapy trials?" John asked solemnly, keeping his head down.

"Yeah…yeah that's it."

"John what are they?" asked Cara moving towards him, noticing the change in his demeanour.

John turned around, his eyes red and glistening with anguish from his memories, "Brutal tests to see how much cerebral manipulation we could handle before being affected permanently…so many died…so many became insane. But why dredge up these tests? Why now? Jedikiah shelved it…" John looked puzzled and scared. Cara moved closer touching John's arm. He pulled away and looked at her, his raw emotions coming to the surface.

"Please let me try to understand John," pleaded Cara, desperately wanting to hold John and comfort him.

John snapped. "You and Stephen talk about my inability to share my past, to let you in. Fine…take a peak!" John looked at Cara and for a split second put down his walls. Cara entered. His mind was cold and dark, filled with shadows and things that go bump in the night. She felt fear and horror. She had never felt like this before. The she saw a little blond boy running down a hallway. She followed against her instincts. She ran into a door but no sign of the boy. She opened the door and the first thing that assailed her was the flooding of pain and despair. Strapped to a metal bed was John…a young John screaming. The screams were visceral and raw. The agony torturous.

Suddenly Cara ejected herself with such force that Stephen flung himself forward to catch her. John's walls went up as he kept his gaze on Cara. She stood in Stephen's embrace staring at John in complete horror and devastation. Her face was pale and she felt sick, then all of a sudden she started sobbing. Stephen turned to John, "What did you do to her?"

John straightened up and said quite simply, "Nothing. I did what she wanted so desperately. I let her in. Look after her. I need to decipher this." John walked towards the console and started doing what he did best.

Stephen stroked Cara's hair and soothed her until the sobbing ceased and she could focus again, "Cara what did you see? Are you ok?"

She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Her trembling hands went to her face and she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. _I need to talk to John alone Stephen._

_Ok, you sure?_

_Yes._

_I'll be outside if you need me._

Stephen left and Cara moved closer to John. He remained working on his task. "I am so sorry…for pushing you to open up…John." He didn't turn around but he could see her reflection through the screen. "I understand why you don't want to share and I am so sorry. I won't bring it up again." John didn't respond. The fact that Cara had seen inside his head, had seen one of his darkest moments, made him feel vulnerable and John didn't do vulnerable. He couldn't respond. He couldn't offer her any solace. Cara started for the door when she turned once more, "It's a miracle you survived John…you are so much more than what you lead us to believe. You are strong and you have been strong, our rock for a long time…when you're ready, let's us be strong for you."

John felt her leave the room and he felt his legs give way. He felt for the stool and sat breathing heavily… _you are so much more than what you lead us to believe…_the words rang in his ears. "You have no idea," John said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

a/n thanks again for the support…updates will be longer time coming, started back at work and it's taking a lot of my time.

Chapter 9

Jedikiah was at his desk revisiting the numerous trials John had been through, video files upon video files. They were all a success so it was no wonder that his name would appear as the only compatible candidate. But what surprised him the most was that the videos paled in comparison to the vivid nightmares that plagued his sleep. He'd wake up in a sweat to John's heart wrenching screams and his face, begging for it to stop. This time he wasn't sure if he could put John through that torture again. Jed didn't know if **he** would survive it.

But on the other hand, Morgan's life was at stake. He had finally found a chance of happiness, of family. Jed knew the Founder wouldn't keep his word, he knew that if he delivered John to the Founder, Morgan's life would be forfeit anyway. Damned if he did, and damned if he didn't. The only way he could save her life was with John's help. But there would be no way in hell John would help him. He had to plan this well, so not raise any suspicion of his involvement…he couldn't be compromised or else Stephen wouldn't stand a chance against the Founder...and they all needed Stephen for their liberation and survival.

Jedikiah called in a worker ant and asked him to reach Rachel telepathically and relay a message, "Rachel, it's time. Then sit with John and explain everything." The message was sent and he had no need for the young man anymore so he put a bullet through his head. Less witnesses the better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and Rachel had feigned sleep when she had gone to her quarters. But on her way she bumped into Cara and asked with true concern, "Hey…you ok?"

Cara smiled tiredly, "It has been a long day. Goodnight Rachel. We'll start our training tomorrow."

"Goodnight Cara." Rachel knew Stephen had gone. Jedikiah had called him on the pretense of something or another.

She saw Cara leave and noticed Russell turning in however John's light was still on but he wouldn't be a problem. She went to bed and slinked in and waited. It struck midnight and the compound was quiet…she reached for the needle gun and jumped right onto Cara's bed. The needle gun went straight to the base of her cerebral cortex. She fired. Cara woke up throwing Rachel off, "What the hell Rachel?"

Rachel's demeanor and face change. She was no longer the frightened young woman but someone very much in charge of her actions. She flicked her hair back and gathered herself, "I am sorry Cara. You have been really good to me but things are complicated."

Cara didn't know what to say. She stared at Rachel unsure what to make of the whole situation until she felt stinging at the base on her neck, "What did you do to me?" Her words were quiet and regret.

"You need to call John," Rachel simply said, showing no emotion.

"No…not until you tell me what you did!" yelled Cara moving forward off her bed, stumbling slightly.

"Hey what's going on?" asked a frantic John storming into the room. "It's the middle of the night girls." He looked at Cara and then at Rachel. He saw what she had in her hand.

"What's that? Where did you get it?" asked an angry John, rushing towards a smug Rachel.

"Ah, ah, ah…John. Sit down and I'll tell you what you do next."

John looked back at Cara _Just do what she says until we find out what her agenda is._ Cara nodded. "Ok Rachel, we're sitting. Now talk!" said John on high alert.

"Cara has been injected with an explosive capsule at the base of her cerebral cortex. She is Jedikiah's insurance policy John," explained Rachel matter-of-factly.

Cara's eyes widened at the realization. "What? What for?" asked John trying to find out the secret of the matter.

"He needs you for a mission and he's desperate. He knew you wouldn't come willingly," she continued seriously.

Suddenly the penny dropped. "Me? A mission. I don't work for Ultra anymore. He has plenty of agents."

Rachel smiled and a vision appeared in John's head, "But there's only **one** John Young."

John stared at Rachel intensely, "The Estate…the Founder? I can't use my powers in there. Jed knows that. Why?"

Rachel took a moment, looking away and thinking carefully, unsure as to how much she could reveal. But she liked John and had fallen in love with stories of his accomplishments at Ultra…hero worship some might say. "You know when I was in the agent program, every single example of professionalism, dedication and success were yours John. No other agent has achieved what you have, not mentioning surviving the Annex Project."

"So why would you put his life in danger, including mine?" asked a disturbed Cara.

"We all believe John has lost his way. He needs to come home to ULTRA. John is the only agent who can help Jedikiah, the only agent who can survive…" Rachel was cut short when it all dawned on John.

John's face paled and the realization of the matter hit home. "No, no, no…the genome 17/ Hydro research…it all fits…bastard!" John couldn't believe the audacity of the man.

"Just a means to an end John…the destruction of the Founder and a new order," espoused Rachel, like she was reciting a manifesto.

"John what is she going on about? What is going on? Survive what? You guys are obviously on the same page but I've got the explosive in my head," interrupted Cara looking confused.

John turned to Cara and took her hands. He pulled her closer so that their foreheads were almost touching. He could feel her, he could feel the beating of her heart and the screaming of her soul. _John…_She tried to penetrate his mind, she tried to infiltrate the fortress of secrets but she couldn't and it frustrated her.

John was resolute and he spoke with authority, like the true leader he was. "I will fix this. I will protect you. You will not die because of me. I will do everything in my power to protect you and our friends. Now we need to have Tim scan and analyze this implant. Come on." He helped Cara up, holding onto to her tightly as if she'd fade into nothingness. "Go on I'll meet you there."

Cara gave Rachel one last look, "Betraying your own is the lowest form of cowardice. You will get what's coming to you." Rachel froze; the warning seeming almost a prediction. Then she left leaving John and Rachel alone.

Rachel drew in a long breath trying to disassociate herself from Cara's threat. "Do you have an answer for Jedikiah, John?" she asked matter-of-factly.

John's answer was direct and abrupt. "Caretaker's Cottage. Myall Park in an hour." Rachel nodded and jumped. John followed behind Cara into the command centre then quickly went towards the wall of computer interfaces.

"TIM, Cara has an explosive implant at the base of her cerebral cortex. I need an analysis on exact position, possible extraction and any triggers," ordered John as Russell stumbled in yawning and wiping his eyes.

"Guys…what's up?" he asked. Cara looked at him alarmed. "Oh. I'll be quiet."

In the frantic haste John didn't realize Russell had walked in, "Cara stand in front of the LED panel. Put these glasses on and be very very still. TIM will tell you when it's over."

"Man, what's wrong?" Again Russell was shut down by glares coming from Cara and John. "Ok I'll be quiet again."

"Initiate scanning," said TIM and a deep humming sound reverberated throughout the room. _Be still Cara…it'll be ok._ Cara's eyes searched for the sanctuary of John's. She found them. She felt safe and she felt secure.

"Scanning concluded. Results are being collated."

John approached Cara and took the protective glasses off her as Cara found a chair and sat down. He felt her frame tremble and his heart sank deeper into desperation. _This is my fault, _ he projected.

Cara looked at John, _No it's not…your just as much a victim as I am. Promise me you won't give up your life._

John smiled. _JOHN? _He didn't answer. "Russell get her some water." Russell jumped at suddenly being called. John left Cara as Russell approached.

"TIM the results," ordered John.

"Awaiting for the final logarithm…done. Results are in." An image of Cara's cerebral cortex appeared on the large screen. "The object is located here. It is a small explosive device with a remote trigger powerful enough to detach Cara's head from her shoulders." Russell was agog whilst John and Cara were stoic as the information confirmed what they knew.

"Can it be removed?" asked John quietly.

"Yes. Surgical removal is possible. It must be done soon. It will not trigger the device. The device has been created to graft itself onto soft tissue. Once it is embedded it will be impossible to remove."

John looked at Cara. He didn't know what to do and his fear was written all over his face. But he could fix this. "I will do what ever Jedikiah wants and you will be safe until we find a way to remove it Cara." He moved towards her and knelt in front of her silently pleading for forgiveness.

"I know you will but John I don't want you to lose yourself because of me. I don't want to lose you to Ultra. I don't want you to lose your soul…we'll find a way together," answered Cara, tears running down her face.

"Guys," interrupted Russell, "isn't Stephen's mum a nurse? She could help."

"No. No one else can get caught up in this mess," uttered John avoiding their gazes.

"No John…Cara needs help now. I say we call her in," said Russell bravely. Standing up to John wasn't something he did often, but he did it with resolution.

Cara looked at John, she didn't want to die and although she trusted John with her life, she didn't trust Jedikiah nor the Founder. She needed an alternative. "But how do we explain it?" said Cara, struggling against the lump forming in her throat.

"Stephen will just have to tell her the truth," said Russell. "Call him Cara."

Suddenly John's shoulders stiffened. Cara and Russell looked towards him with concern.

_John where are you? You said an hour at the Caretaker's Cottage._

_I'm coming._

"John?" asked Cara noticing his vague look.

"It's time. I need to go. This is my fault and I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Keep her safe Russell." She shook her head at the cruel nature of fate and their plight. "I love you." Then John jumped.

"Where did John go? Will he be back?" asked Russell still only having half the story.

"I don't know Russell."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John arrived at the Caretaker's Cottage, a place he knew extremely well. It was public but private and he found no one. It made he nervous. He opened his mind trying to reach out for a connection or a presence. Nothing. He slowly scouted around when he felt a jolt, a stinging sensation near his shoulder blade, followed by another and another. He tried to jump but his body wouldn't react. Slowly his muscles lost their control and his breathing became labored. His vision started to blur and he saw Jedikiah and Rachel as he collapsed. It was a trap and he fell right into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephen sat motionless as he let Cara's explanation of the night's events sink in. "I can take you to a hospital."

"Yes you could, but what do we say to them…oh you know what, a crazed lunatic that we took in, injected an explosive device in my head. No Stephen. We need your mum please," pleaded Cara. "The sooner we do it, the sooner John can leave Ultra. They're blackmailing him Stephen, to do god knows what…I saw the 'trials' they put him through. I felt his pain…I can't let them do that to him again. He won't survive."

"But why now? Why do they need John now?" asked a confused Stephen.

"I don't know…Jedikiah needs him for something and I'm afraid that he won't survive," said Cara, the weight of her words suddenly bringing the true scenario to light. Stephen couldn't ignore the truth nor her plea.

"Ok…her shift ends soon. I'll meet her at the hospital and bring her straight over," suggested Stephen trying to imagine how the conversation would go.

"Thank you Stephen," added Cara.

He smiled and silence ensued between the two.

"Stephen, while you were at Ultra…do you know what's behind all of this?" asked Russell.

"No. Jedikiah was supposed to brief me on some sort of protocol but he left telling me to stay behind and do research. He was escorted by guards…not Ultra people," explained Stephen.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Cara, and Stephen shook his head. "Do you remember what the research was about?"

"Something to do with genome 17 and trials done in 2009 or something," Stephen tried to explain. "Did you ask John? I mean he was there when the experiments were happening?"

Cara shot Russell a knowing look. "Oh I guess you did and John, being John said nothing. But we've got the next best thing," said Stephen looking towards TIM.

Cara didn't waste any time and addressed TIM. "TIM you heard what Stephen just said?"

"Yes Cara. My audio is always on."

"What are they going to do to John?" she probed.

"The Hydrospectriol trials were designed to increase and modify the overall strength capability of the Tomorrow People by manipulating their DNA structure…in particular a specific genome…genome 17. They injected three serums each with a particular purpose into the blood stream of the test subject. Each serum affected a particular part of the brain. However the serums were too intense and the shock to the system too severe. No one survived and those few that did, became brain dead and disposed of. They could never achieve the correct balance and timing. The trials were shelved. John was never exposed to it," explained Tim.

"Is this what they're going to do to John now?" asked Stephen incredulously. "But they can't. If no one's ever survived, what makes them think it'll be different this time?"

"Maybe because it's John," offered Russell slumping in his chair.

Cara was wide-eyed in shock. "Why after all this time?"

Stephen shrugged his shoulders looking dumbfounded.

"Will John survive?" she asked TIM, finding it difficult to string her question together.

"According to John's already altered DNA, he stands a 68.37% chance of survival."

Cara wiped the lone tear from her cheek and suddenly she was transformed. Her shoulders straightened, her eyes focused and her facial features hardened. She was no longer the victim, but the leader she needed to be. "John will not die because of me. Get your mum here now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The damn sedatives always left him with a throbbing headache and the feeling of nausea, worst still when he was injected multiple times. He cracked open his eyes and recognized the place immediately. Fear ran through his veins. Horrible memories started to surface as panic set in. He was in the Chamber strapped securely to a reclining chair; a place far beneath Ultra, where the most unethical and amoral experiments took place. There were only a handful of people who had clearance and Jedikiah was one of them.

"Easy there John. Sorry about the welcome party but I wasn't sure how cooperative you'd be," explained Jedikiah walking around to place himself in John's view.

"Really? I don't play around with the lives of the people I care about. I gave you my word." That was meant for Jedikiah and he understood the double entente. "Release me then tell me what this is all about."

Jedikiah looked at John intensely and noticed the strained look in his protégé's eyes. He didn't have any reason **not** to trust him so Jed pulled out his tablet and punched in a 6-digit code. Suddenly John's restraints opened. He pulled himself up too quickly as vertigo assailed him. Jedikiah grabbed John's shoulder to steady him. John accepted the help for a fleeting second and then pulled away rubbing his wrists vigorously. "So talk! The sooner I get this done, the sooner Cara will be free of your death leash."

Jedikiah pulled a rolling stool over and sat and looked at John. "I don't want to do this John. But you are my last resort. You talk about the people you love and the lengths you'd go to for them. When I took you away from that monster, you were so broken and so lost. I tried to be the father you needed. But I guess I didn't know what I was doing and instead of helping you I drove you away. John…I thought I was doing the right thing by you."

John had heard it all before and every time he desperately wanted to believe him. He desperately wanted to be the son Jedikiah wanted. But he couldn't and John made sure Jed knew that. "Interesting way of showing it asking the man whom you regard a son, to kill. No father would do that…hell no human being would." Jed didn't bite but kept on talking. He understood John's defensive mechanisms but John was skilled at turning the moral tables. John had learned from the best.

"I know and one day I hope to explain my motivations. But now I'm begging you to push that aside and be the bigger man I know you are…I need you to help someone who is an innocent in all of this," continued Jedikiah.

"You know which buttons to push don't you. How long did you practice this speech? Are you even a little sincere?" chided John straightening his back and beginning to stand up.

Suddenly Jed pushed him back down. "Sincere? Do you know how hard it is for me to sit here and beg for your help? I **am** sincere and I am desperate. There is a woman, a homosuperior. Her name is Morgan and I think…I love her and she needs me…she will die if I don't help her. She's carrying my child John!" Jed stood up and walked away from John, rubbing one hand across his face in a frantic attempt to contain his emotions.

John's mouth nearly hit the floor. Then he smiled at the irony of the whole situation and started laughing. "Wow…didn't see that one coming. Finally you will have a son of your own…How the mighty fall," John said bitterly. Jedikiah saw the hurt in the young man's eyes.

"Family is not blood alone but I'm glad you find it amusing. I did too at the beginning. But then…I don't know John, she saw past the man people despise and loved me regardless. We knew, with my position at ULTRA that it was a bomb waiting to explode. I was careful, we were careful…until the other day." Jed paused breathing in and facing John. "The Founder has kidnapped her and she is being held at The Estate…**in the basement floors**," said Jedikiah looking at John emphasizing the gravity of the matter.

"Umm that's too bad. We've all lost people we've loved…what does he want with her anyway?" John showed no sympathy at all and was becoming unnerved by the whole intimate session.

"She's leverage John."

John started shaking his head and becoming impatient with Jedikiah's need-to-know attitude. "Just spill it. Stop beating around the bush. Leverage for what?"

"The Founder doesn't think I've been trying hard enough to eliminate your rebel group. But more importantly he wants you…he wants to understand your physiology so he can restart the Annex Project. Something has happened and the timetable has been pushed forward. I can't look the other way anymore," finished Jedikiah, looking disheartened.

"Is that what you were doing? Looking the other way," scoffed John. "So I'm here now. Is this your big 'I'm sorry' speech before you hand me over to the Founder? To be dissected like a rat. I keep trusting you when I know I shouldn't," yelled John becoming agitated sending tremors through the room. John noticed the event as did Jed. They shared a knowing look of puzzlement. It shouldn't have been possible. The D-chips were at their most powerful down here. But they continued as if nothing happened, knowing how untapped John's powers were.

"No that's not what I want and it's not what's going to happen. You didn't hear when I said you are like a son to me John. I would never allow that to happen," justified an anxious Jedikiah.

"Really? You talk to me like there was trust between us. There is nothing but nightmares. A father would never hunt down his son, he would never try to kill him Jed!" yelled John straining to hold it together.

Jed stood up and started pacing the floor. John looked on frustrated with the whole situation. "I know I made mistakes. I was angry and betrayed. I don't want the relationship we have now. I want to start earning your trust. I want to start making amends John."

John shook his head in disbelief, "By placing an explosive in Cara's head and kidnapping me. Great start Jed. True to form."

"Look I will not give you to the Founder…I promise. But I need your help whether you give it freely or not. I have a plan. Are you willing to listen?" he pleaded.

"You're just as bad as he is…you're using Cara's life as leverage," said John shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know. I'm sorry. But you wouldn't have come otherwise," confessed Jed.

"Will you really kill her if I decline?" asked John earnestly.

Jedikiah walked towards the commlink, "That's Rachel. You know her, one of our best operatives. She infiltrated your group, brought you in and that's saying a lot. She's in her quarters. Watch…this is how frantic I am." Jed picked up his tablet and punched in a number sequence and John saw Rachel started to scratch the nape of her neck. But before Jedikiah could press enter, John's hand flew past him and took the tablet out of his hands staring in complete disbelief…speechless. "I think that answers your question," said a shaky Jedikiah.

The two stared at each other: John, utterly shocked by Jedikiah's callousness and Jedikiah, embarrassed and relieved. Regardless of his feelings, Morgan was the endgame and John needed to understand that. Jedikiah gathered himself and pulled his thoughts together. "So it's time we stop playing games John. This is how it's going to happen. You need to get Morgan out of the Estate. I know that you haven't got the capabilities…yet. We have manufactured a new drug therapy AM17 that acts as a synthetic steroid to stimulate and enhance the amygdala, which modulates all of your reactions intrinsic for survival. You'll be as powerful if not more than the Founder. The D-chip will not stop you. You will save Morgan and take her to your rat hole and **you will **keep her safe. Once I know she's safe, I will dissolve the explosive…no harm done and we both get what we want."

John was fuming with rage and fear of the predicament he was in but he managed to voice his thoughts, "No harm done, really. This is bullshit. You're rebooting the Hyperspectriol trials and you're using me. Did it ever occur to you that no one survived JED!" John shook his head in disbelief. "Obviously I have no say in any of this. I was your toy years ago and I'm your toy now. If this trial **is** successful, what happens to me? I can't see you letting me walk into the sunset. The Founder will keep at you until you deliver me." Jedikiah's face changed with the inevitability of what John had just said. "That's your intention, isn't it!"

"NO! No… I'll deal with that situation when it arises. He will not suspect me in all of this. You know John that I play chess 4 moves ahead." He moved closer to John. "I know what I'm asking you to do…I still have nightmares about the last time, what you went through with the Annex Project. But I'm begging you John, you are my last option…the last card I didn't want to play. Please co-operate. It will be easier that way."

John stood staring at the floor and shaking his head, If this is successful how do I know that you won't want to keep me as a lab rat?" John's question was painfully true.

"Maybe it hasn't meant much in the future, but you have my word that you will be free to go."

John breathed deeply and looked up to the ceiling. "You play with our lives like a cat plays with a ball of wool. I really don't have a choice this time." John's eyes glistened with despair.

Jedikiah picked up on John's sadness. He'd seen the look before. This time there was nothing he could say that would make that look disappear. He tried anyway. "But think about it John, if this works and you are able to extract Morgan, you'll have the power to take out the Founder," conspired Jed.

"Why? You two are bedfellows. Is this an attempt at a coup, is this a power gaining exercise?" asked a bewildered John.

"No…there is more to the story John that I can't…just can't tell you. Without him in the picture, life will be better for all of us. Believe me John. There will come a day when things will be different for all of us," pleaded Jed, raising his voice slightly.

John stopped moving around and locked eyes with Jedikiah. He couldn't read him. The D-chips were too strong, but after so many years living in each other's pockets, John knew Jedikiah. There was truth in his words. It made John pause.

Jedikiah exhaled a sigh of relief. He was finally reaching John. "Ok…I need to look over the chemical equations and the patterned logarithms…just curious. After all it's my neck on the line," demanded John.

"I wouldn't expect less." John just looked at him. He loved this stuff and a side of him wished he had never left.

Jedikiah walked over to the computer table interface and opened up several files, then stepped aside. John started reading them, flicking through like he was reading the paper then he stopped. "Here!" John pointed at the screen. "This is were you made the changes."

"I knew you'd pick it out. I told you I have been working on it for a long time and if you were by my side, it wouldn't have taken me so long. It will work John….especially with you," finished Jedikiah.

John walked over to the chamber, painful torturous memories flooded his mind…pain and death. He stared at the monstrous machine and stopped. Jedikiah noticed and completely understood John's reticence. "John?" whispered Jed.

It broke John out of his reverie. John replaced his fear with bravado. "Same procedure as last time?" looking at the multiple IVs and the colourful serums.

"Afraid so."

"Ok let's do it."

Jedikiah's nightmares were filled with John's dying form…this time there would be no respite, screams would fill the empty silent horrors of his regret.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It was the motion sickness that caused her to dry retch as soon as her feet touched the ground. She looked up about to wipe her mouth with her sleeve when a small face washer appeared in her view. "It happens sometimes to people who aren't used to it. I'm Cara. Thank you for coming Mrs Jameson."

Marla looked around and recoiled at the number of people who were staring at her then she felt her arm being held, "Mum, it's ok. Come on. This way."

Stephen led a bewildered Marla into the command centre. She moved closer to Stephen, "What on earth Stephen is this all about?"

"I'll explain everything in a minute." Marla looked at Cara and the later smiled hesitantly. Stephen guided Marla to a chair. "Here…sit down. Russell get mum have a glass of water." Russell nodded and rushed to the water cooler. Then Stephen sat opposite his mum with Cara and Russell. "Mum we have to talk."

"Really I never would have guessed! What's all this about Stephen?" Marla asked.

Stephen started to talk, explaining everything from the beginning including who they were, his father's role in the whole sordid story, to his involvement and the place in which they found themselves. He continued with John and Jedikiah and eventually the predicament they found themselves in now. Marla was unmoved but reacted at John and Jed's names, "I remember John...Roger brought him around once. He looked so sad." Then she looked at Stephen, then at Cara and Russell. "You're all serious, aren't you?" she asked not expecting an answer.

"We can't let Cara die and we need to save John before it's too late. We need your help," pleaded Stephen moving closer to his mother.

"What can I do?" she asked still confused and reeling from the experience.

"TIM…" said Cara, "Show Mrs Jameson the medical information."

"Of course Cara," answered TIM pulling up the various scans and x-rays.

Marla stood up looking intently at the scans on the huge LED screen. "Who's TIM?"

"I am TIM…technical interface module, Mrs Jameson…artificial intelligence originally designed and built by Ultra but modified by John Young."

"Thank you…um nice to meet you TIM," croaked out Marla, trying to bring a smidgen of reason into this incredible situation.

"Are the images clear enough Mrs Jameson?" asked TIM.

"Yes they are. I can see the device very clearly. It hasn't grafted yet…" Then she suddenly went quiet as the penny dropped and she turned slowly, realising what they wanted her to do. "You all can't expect me to remove the thing?" her voice sounded alarmed and fearful.

"Yeah…I thought being a surgical nurse, you probably have the skills to help Cara," said Stephen convincingly.

"These procedures are done by seasoned surgeons Stephen. I've never done one myself and I couldn't bear it if anything went wrong…I can see how much you care for her," she said quietly moving closer to Stephen.

Cara looked at Stephen and his mum. They were so alike. She didn't want to intrude on their tet-a-tet but it was her life on the line and she needed to say something. "Mrs Jameson…sorry for interrupting but if it means anything. I trust Stephen and I have faith in his decisions. He believes you can do it and I do too. Please help me…"

Marla looked at Cara and was deeply moved by her words, her respect for her son and those piercing blue eyes. "Are you sure?" Marla asked turning towards Cara.

"Absolutely."

"Okay then…it can't be done here. We need a sterile environment and I need surgical instruments…let's see I'll need –"

Stephen smiled and took her arm gently, "Come this way."

She was gently led to another room adjacent to the command centre and to her surprise it was a replica of an operating room, and placed meticulously on a sterile stainless steal tray were the surgical instruments she'd need. "Umm I see you were expecting me," Marla joked wryly.

They didn't waste anytime as Marla explained to the young trio what she was going to do. "Are you still sure?" Marla asked of Cara.

"Yes…but before we begin," she turned to Stephen, "let's try reaching John one more time…"

Russell and Cara sent their telepathic waves out as far as they could, imploring John to contact them. They came empty. Their final hope was that he would be at Ultra – alive – and Stephen would be able to contact him. Stephen took his thoughts long and far, bypassing the D-chip barriers of Ultra. _John…John answer me. John… _There was no answer. He let his mind wonder the corridors and all theplaces John could've been taken and that Stephen had been privy to, but nothing. His face dropped as he looked at Cara and Russell, dreading their questions.

"Nothing?" asked Cara dejectedly, but her tone indicated hope.

Stephen shook his head, "Nothing. I couldn't even sense his presence."

"It doesn't mean anything guys. Come on, it's John we're talking about…he's like indestructible, he'll get through Armageddon especially if it means saving this chicca's life," said a hyped up Russell, but his glass half-full attitude wasn't that convincing.

Cara walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We haven't given up hope Russ but something has happened to John."

"So all the more reason mum needs to do this so then we can find him," reiterated Stephen. Russell and Cara both agreed. It would be counterproductive to think the worst. They had to be positive and most of all, brave.

"Mrs Jameson when you're ready," said Cara lying herself on the medical table. While the trio were talking Marla had already readied herself for the procedure; her hands scrubbed and gloves on and a syringe primed with local anathestic and ready to go.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be Cara."

Marla's hands were steady and her movements precise and confident as she followed the laser projections prepared by Tim. She made the initial incision and everything was fine. The incision went deeper and deeper and then a sigh was released. "Here, here it is," she announced enthusiastically. Then without turning her head to face Russell she asked for the forceps. They suddenly appeared in her hand, then ever so slowly she placed the heads around the device and, ever so gently she pulled, and pulled again until the device came free. She placed the forceps with the device on a stainless tray and straightened her back. "It's done," exhaled Marla looking at Stephen quite pleased with herself. "I'll just stitch the small incision up and Cara should be fine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

I just want to say I am absolutely devastated at TTP being cancelled…CW doesn't know what they are letting slip through their fingers. The show HAS so much potential…I will miss it!

Chapter 11

This time Jedikiah was alone watching John squirm and fit whilst the noxious fluids ran into his blood stream. John tried to be stoic, his visage distant and cold but the pain, the excruciating pain was etched all over his tortured face. His eyes drilling holes into Jedikiah's, pleading and wishing he were dead. It was that moment they connected in a way that frightened Jedikiah. Their connection felt raw, intrinsic…almost blood-like. They held the moment until John's head slammed back into the headrest and a primitive scream erupted from John's mouth for what seemed an eternity. Jedikiah watched and watched, as a tear slid down his cheek. The boy was loyal to a fault and Jedikiah knew that some day, it would be his death.

The scream stopped as suddenly as it had started. John's eyes closed, face slumped and turned a ghastly shade of white. Jedikiah moved towards the cubicle when he heard the monitor signal death…John was flat lining. Jedikiah started to breath deeply as he waited. There was no change. Then he turned to the control panel, hands shaking and pressed a few buttons. A bright green fluid started running through John's IV. Jedikiah leaned on the control panel, hands apart supporting his weight. His attention fluctuated between John's heart monitor, the fluid and John's face. The tension was unbearable. He couldn't bear it any longer. He sprinted to the cubicle and shouted, "Come on John…you're stronger than this…JOHN!"

Minutes ticked by…1, 2, 3 minutes… "Dr. Price. 5 minutes have passed. There is no heartbeat and an absence of cerebral blood flow. No reaction from John. I will call time of death at 5:09pm," ALICE stopped. "I am sorry Dr. Price."

Jedikiah couldn't move from the console too afraid to approach the chamber. John's lifeless body sitting motionless, head lulled to the side and his eyes closed. Tears started to fall as he felt empty, hollow and helpless. John had trusted him and he had betrayed him again. He was sure it was going to work this time. John had checked the calculations himself. Yet he had failed…he had lost John and Morgan.

"Dr Price," called ALICE. There was no response. ALICE didn't call out again.

But Jed was removed from reality. John's lifeless body was calling him, beckoning him over. Jed's hand opened the stainless steel door and a gush of cold air pushed out at him. Slowly Jed's hand went to touch John's face. He was so cold. He began pulling off the wires and letting them drop. He wouldn't need them again. Then the IVs…the catheters were deeply embedded causing blood to trickle over his arms and onto the floor. Jed looked at his hands and saw the blood staining them…they were stained in more ways than one. This time there was no going back.

Although he was gone, Jed treated John's body with respect. He pulled John's comatose body forward supporting its dead weight and dragged him to the makeshift bed that he had prepared for John earlier. He sat the body down and reverently eased John's head to the pillow, brushing some wayward strands from his closed eyes. Then Jed took his hands and placed them carefully over his torso. Jed sat. He wasn't expecting it to be so violent, when his grief erupted like a volcano. He hands went to his face and the mighty and stoic Jedikiah Price cried.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Jed knew he had to give John a proper burial…regardless of what the others would think. He stood up leaning heavily on the chairs back.

"Dr. Price," announced ALICE.

"Not now!"

"Wonders never cease…luv."

"WHAT?" Jedikiah was confused. At times he regretted giving his AI so much sass.

"John you'll make a liar out of me," continued ALICE.

"Stop playing games ALICE…"

"There is a faint heartbeat in the room and I am picking up neural synaptic charges at a much higher frequency than in normal human or TPs for that case, in other words…" she teased.

"I know…brain function." _It can't be _he said to himself. "ALICE…is there a heartbeat?" he asked incredulously, fighting back the tears. "IS JOHN ALIVE?"

"Yes it seems so luv. If you reattach the sensors I'll be able to give you a better diagnosis," her observation made with such condescension.

Jed looked at John and to his naked eye he couldn't see a change. But he did as she instructed.

"Yes, brain function is reaching normal levels. Blood flow had resumed, BP is 70 over 110 and from the constant angiography monitoring, John is alive and well," announced ALICE with a slight wonder in her voice.

Jedikiah moved closer sitting back down on the chair with anxiety and fear.

On his heart's third beat John's body jerked awake, his eyes wide like saucers and his breathing quick and desperate. That lasted less than a minute then John collapsed, however his heart monitor beeped steadily. _Just like last time John with a little more drama, _thought Jedikiah. He grabbed a damp cloth and wiped John's brow and the small amount of blood that had trickled out his nose. Last time he had to leave, he had to attend the testing of the others also it helped him quell his anxiety in seeing John. But this time he sat with John and he'd be there when he woke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cara was sitting up fidgeting with the small bandage covering the three stitches Marla had given her. "Leave it be Cara. It will itch as it heals. Keep it dry and keep it clean. I'll check it in a few days," smiled Marla, pulling on her jacket. "Now I have to go. I have a shift in 4 hours and I need some sleep."

"That was awesome mum…I didn't know you where that good," marvelled Stephen making Cara cringe at his immature awkwardness.

Marla gave him a sweet motherly kiss, "There are a lot of things about me you don't know son of mine."

Cara stood up and moved closer to Marla. "Thank you for your help today. You don't realise what you did, Mrs Jameson," said Cara with incredible sincerity and humility.

Marla smiled, "I think I do…take care. Stephen take me home."

It took a while until Stephen was back at the command centre. He whooshed in to sounds of painful cries, "NO…STOP…PLEASE…AAHHHHHH…OH DAMN STOP IT…PLEASE STOP IT."

Stephen located the source of the anguished screams when he saw Cara curled up on the lounge being held by Russell. He suddenly saw Stephen and Russell's look was desperate, "Stephen it started about five minutes ago. I can't snap her out of it."

"Is it the wound?" asked Stephen sitting on her other side trying to grab her shoulders.

"No…she's like in a trance or something…she's feeling someone's pain man," said Russell starting to really worry now.

"JOHN HOLD ON…JOHN…JOOOHNNNN!" bawled Cara until she collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Russell looked at Stephen _What's happening to John? _Russell asked Stephen. But before Stephen could answer Cara spoke through gasping pants still trying to catch her breath, "John…is undergoing…some sort of procedure…at Ultra." She started to hiccup holding in her cries, "He is in so much pain…I felt his body contract and twist in agony…then there was a burst of hot piercing pain lancing through his head." She looked at Stephen and Russell, and this time she started crying. "He's dead…I can't feel him anymore…I can't read him anymore. This is my entire fault…my entire fault," she started sobbing.

Stephen slipped off the couch and knelt in front of her. "CARA! Snap out of it! This isn't our fault. We are trying to do the best we can. John knew what he was doing when he went with Rachel…"

"But we brought her in…**WE** DID! John would've been more cautious. He would've vetted her first and this could've been avoided," she explained trying to make sense of the whole mess.

Stephen sighed, "They would've found another way Cara. Jedikiah wants John for a purpose. He would do anything to get him. He won't kill him. We need to hold on to that truth and we need to find out what's going on."

Cara listened intently to Stephen. Her rational and logical side agreed with Stephen but what she felt, told her otherwise. "He's right Cara. Let's just find him, ok," said Russell trying to alleviate some of her guilt. "He'll be alright."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it was late…

Chapter 12

Jedikiah found himself sitting on the floor when he woke. He must've have fallen asleep while waiting for John to regain consciousness. He was stiff and sore. He flexed his neck to loosen the tight kink.

"Second time…lucky…I suppose." John's voice was tired yet present. Jedikiah didn't waste anytime in standing up and looking at his protégé. John was sitting up on the trundle bed with his shoulders slumped and his hands resting idly on his lap. He was pale with dark circles under his eyes. Jedikiah couldn't help but stare. He was speechless. "I look that…bad huh?" John said calmly as their eyes met.

"It's been 13 hours John. I didn't think…but I was hoping…" Jedikiah mumbled unable to put a cohesive sentence together. He was truly concerned. This made John smile and then he let out a small chuckle.

"You always seem to surprise me Jedikiah," he said in a husky voice. "I want to hate you so bad right now but I can only feel pity. You're the lost one; pulled in so many different directions that you've lost sight of who you are and want you really want," John said hitting the nail on the head.

"Speaking from experience John," said Jedikiah gingerly taking John's pulse.

_Maybe_…

"What? I heard that but I didn't see you speak…how did I hear that?" said Jedikiah as he pulled back astonished, staring at John, who was smiling back at him.

"It seems your little procedure worked I think…I can push thoughts into people's minds…now that's a trick," John smiled, but this time there was something else behind his smile, some sort of malevolence that sent shivers down Jedikiah's spine. He just stared at John not knowing what to say feeling some trepidation. "How **do **you feel John?"

"Okay considering, a bit of a headache and drained. Not really different from before except….it's nothing," John stopped short unable to describe the change.

"What…what is it?" asked Jedikiah almost afraid.

"Stronger but not in the physical sense…mentally stronger…superior." There was a pause between the two adversaries then John continued, "I'm ready to do this. Where exactly is she being held? I don't want to wait any longer."

Jedikiah reluctantly pulled his eyes away from John. He felt deep down something wasn't right and it truly scared him. He got up and started to fiddle with the computer saying, "Maybe you should just take it easy until I run a few diagnostic tests, John." John was formidable before and now Jedikiah was worried that maybe he had unlocked skills and talents that should've remained hidden.

"I thought this is what you wanted. Don't worry…I'm sure Dr. Frankenstein felt exactly the same," stated John dryly.

"Is that what you think you are John?" Jedikiah suddenly stood still and glared at John.

"What else am I? You've manipulated my DNA so many times I don't even know myself anymore. I'm becoming too detached Jedikiah. It was happening before and now it feels more pronounced…stronger and that scares me. However it's not my welfare at stake here is it? I suppose I'll deal with that later or the Founder will…or whoever ends up dissecting my body ." Jedikiah looked away with shame and the sense of inevitability. There was nothing he could say. He pulled up a blueprint of The Estate for John and pointed to a room located in the east wing of the mansion.

John moved closer. "It's heavily guarded and needless to say the whole place is D-chip encoded. You get in, grab her and get out. Don't hang around John, no matter what you see. I don't know what he has there…I don't want you compromised," warned Jedikiah.

_Please bring her home safe…please John! _Thought Jedikiah.

"I will keep her safe. I promise," said John hurt by Jedikiah's insinuations.

"You will not read **MY** thoughts John. Of course I want Morgan away from Bathory…but I want you safe as well. I don't like to repeat myself John. I know I can trust you. Are you sure you are up to it? Do you need more time?" asked an anxious Jedikiah.

_See you soon! _John smiled and vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jedikiah finished wiping all traces that John had ever been down in the Basement. There was one more loose end. Rachel. Normally she would've been dead by now, but John's reaction to his threat made him think twice. Jedikiah would spare her life and hopefully not come to regret it. He deactivated the mainframe and powered down. He took a last look at the Chamber…the metal cocoon that had transmogrified John and a sense of foreboding flooded his consciousness. Jedikiah would know soon if things had gone according to plan. So he exited the room and noticed the corridors were unusually quiet. His head ached as he walked steadily to the elevator. Lost in his thoughts, he found himself outside his office. He shook his head and came face to face with Stephen who looked at him accusingly, "Where's John?"

Jedikiah glared at Stephen for a while, "I think you've forgotten to whom you're speaking Stephen." Then he pushed past him into his office and Stephen followed angrily.

"Stop with the act…SIR! I know about Rachel and about Cara and you're ultimatum…where's John?" asked Stephen again driving his point home.

Jedikiah leaned back in his chair and pondered what he could say to Stephen. This situation was so complicated. Suddenly the endgame didn't seem so important. It was not about sides anymore, it was about the woman he loved and the child she was carrying. The child would most likely be a homosuperior and he would not continue on this road of lies and deceit. This had been the catalyst. It was going to be the beginning of the end.

Stephen paused before asking the question yet again and looked at his uncle, "Sir…are you all right?"

Jedikiah raised his eyebrow and smiled at his nephew, "Yes…better than I have been in a long time. John is on a mission. If he succeeds, things will be very different around here."

Stephen moved round closer to his uncle, "So John is alive?"

"Yes very much. I would never hurt him Stephen. Now I suggest that you get back to work and let me get back to mine," Jedikiah told Stephen dismissively, waving his hand.

Stephen didn't know what else to do. He tried to find out what Jed was up to but he had come up empty handed. He thoughts buzzed around his head trying to find another alternative information source. He knew he couldn't get into Jed's files and he'd be smart enough to wipe his dirty deeds clean. The only person he could think of asking would be Rachel. She had to know something.

Xxxxxxxxx

The Estate

_Okay…not the room I was supposed to be in,_ thought John looking around bewildered. It was an office or reception area of some sort and it was immaculately decorated with turn of the century antiques, certainly not in John's taste. Momentarily distracted he walked around very quietly checking on a variety of photos displayed in the room. One particular one caught his attention. He moved quickly towards it and stood transfixed. Almost too afraid to touch it, he tentatively picked it up and took a harder look. Standing in a quadrangle of some University were Jedikiah, Roger, the Founder and **that** woman…the woman in his dreams. It was the same one that kept appearing over and over…calling Johann. He stared almost in a trance until a voice startled him. "Well John…welcome to my humble abode. I didn't realise we had an appointment," a smug Bathory crossed the floor moving closer to John.

John couldn't be bothered playing games with Bathory. He threw his thoughts at him. _Who is she? _ asked John.

"Who John?" asked Bathory, then paused when he saw the photo John was holding. "Ah! She is my sister Elise." John was silent and Bathory found his behaviour curious. He tried to probe John's mind. At first he was faced with resistance, so Bathory tried harder, the strain showing on his otherwise placate visage. But the moment he did, he was forced back with such force that he staggered back losing his balance and stumbling into a drawing table. His eyes widened in shock and absolute anger.

"Stay out of my head Bathory…where is she now?" asked John as he smashed the frame, littering glass everywhere and pocketing the photo.

Bathory felt the atmosphere become heavy, like a great pressure bearing on his frame. The struggle to stay upright and breathing was becoming strenuous. "I can do this all day. I doubt you can resist it." John moved ominously towards Bathory. "Where is she?"

Bathory put his hands up in surrender trying to nod and ask for the chance to respond to John's question. John eased up on the intimidation techniques. "Please this isn't necessary John. I will answer your questions if you answer mine." John wasn't in the mood for any type of negotiation.

"No." But John was caught unawares and was thrown back. His head smacked against the hard stone wall causing his vision to blacken and temporarily lose his bearings. Then Bathory spoke and John came to his senses. He felt a warmth sliding down the back of his head. He knew Bathory had drawn blood and it made John see red.

"As you see John…I broke out before you were born. Don't mess with me boy. I don't know how you got in here but I don't like to be disturbed," hissed a furious Bathory.

John picked himself up and adjusted his clothes, much to the annoyance of the Founder and then he straightened up, adding more height to his imposing frame. He stared at the Founder with resolution and determination, "Out with the old and in with the new." Suddenly Bathory found himself being lifted by his throat, choking as the weight of his body restricted his breath. His legs kicked out in panic and desperation. John could feel Bathory trying to make contact but John smiled enjoying watching Bathory writhe in agony. "I am enjoying this but I have somewhere else to be, and about your sister. I will find her." John tightened his grip some more until Bathory's eyes closed and he lost consciousness. John released his hold and the Founder fell to the floor.

_You've met your match you bastard…next time I won't be so charitable_, said John relishing the magnitude of his abilities. He didn't stay. He had made a promise and he would keep his word. He searched Bathory's mind and located Morgan. She had in fact been moved. _Umm 6 guards inside the room…I did 5 bombs, I can do 6 guards_, thought John cockily. Then suddenly he was gone.

He jumped right into the centre of the room. Morgan was sitting handcuffed to a chair in the middle of a room. Her dark sultry eyes widened in alarm at the sight of John. He smiled _Keep you head down. _Morgan nodded nervously. The guards realized what had happened and raised their guns. One got away a shot, which froze in mid air. John vanished in a shimmering haze. Suddenly Morgan timidly raised her eyes slightly and couldn't believe what she saw; one guard fell as did the other five at the same time, blood pooling under each guard. Then all of a sudden John was kneeling right before her, smiling and trying to catch his breath.

"Ready to go?" he smiled, the effort having strained his handsome features. She looked at him, really looked at him and she swore that for a fleeting instant she saw something. "Morgan? Are you all right?"

"Yes…I didn't think anybody would come…that anyone would be able to get to me." She looked around in horrified awe. "You killed them," whispered Morgan trying to keep it together while John was trying to free her.

John ignored her last statement. "It's ok. Don't panic." John concentrated on the handcuffs and they snapped open. Morgan looked at him in reverence and fear. "Hold my hand…tight. The trip will be rough." John grabbed her hands and pulled her in close. He could suddenly hear another heartbeat: faster and fainter. He looked at her _the baby's fine_ and smiled. Morgan was in too much shock to be able to process anything John was saying. She saw his face contort in effort and then she felt an incredible pull, which buffeted her back and forth. It took longer than most jumps but she held on. Moments later she felt John's hold tighten as her feet found solid ground. His hands fell from her shaking frame and he stumbled falling hard onto the floor, panting hard. She stood transfixed as she took in her surroundings. People of all sorts were just staring at her, then she heard a women's voice scream, "JOHN!"

Cara ran past her straight to John, sliding to her knees. She flicked her hair back as she studied the young man, "John…are you ok?"

John's head was swimming and he couldn't quite orientate himself. She waited before asking again. This time her voice was gentler and more compassionate, "John…do you need help?"

Finally after a few silent moments, John took in a deep breath and looked up at Cara, "I'm fine." He got up and she followed him up…he wasn't fine. "I need to contact Jedikiah and let him know the mission was a success so he can diffuse that thing in your head," he turned ready to go and talk to TIM. He stumbled but managed to find his balance. Morgan was still standing there as John approached her. But Cara wasn't ready to let him go yet. She grabbed his arm and proceeded to stop him, when Cara's hand came away with a jolt of something. John turned to face her and her expression said everything, _what happened to you John?_

_I'll fill you in later…but we need to get that bomb out of your head, _he ordered.

"Come with me," she said heading off towards the office. John heard what she said but ignored it. He turned his attention to Morgan who still hadn't moved.

"You're safe here so is your baby…. away from the Founder. I'll get…Jed to…come and see…you," stammered John. Something was wrong and Morgan was concerned. Her hand went out to John, touching him gently.

"John…what's wrong? You're bleeding!" she said loudly pointing to his nose. John felt the wet substance with his finger and looked at it.

"It's nothing…I'm…I'm…" But John didn't get a chance to say anything else as his world went black and he hit the floor hard.

Morgan fell to her knees, desperately calling John and shaking his shoulders, "JOHN! JOHN!"

At that moment Cara had just noticed John's absence. He hadn't followed her. Then she heard Morgan's voice yelling John's name. She rushed towards them. Ingrid had gotten there first and was taking John's pulse. "Ingrid?" asked Cara fearing the worst.

Ingrid looked up at Cara and Morgan, "Pulse is faint…it's weak. I don't know. Maybe the strain… since when can John override the D-chips?" Then she turned her attention to Morgan, "You were being held at The Estate, right?"

"I don't know how he did it. I was in a holding room like a cell I suppose…I was handcuffed in the centre of the room surrounded by 6 armed guards. Suddenly he's there, smiles and disappears. The next thing I know, the 6 guards are lying dead in pools of their own blood. John grabs me and we teleport," explained an emotional Morgan looking between the other 2 women and resting her grateful eyes on John.

"John shouldn't have been able to do what you describe," answered Ingrid, searching John for any signs of injury or intervention.

"No…or maybe he was hiding these skills. It's not the first time," accused Cara staring at Ingrid.

"This is different Cara…it's – " Suddenly John started to stir. "John?" called out Ingrid, "John?"

John fought through the haze. He felt tired and his head was pounding as he tried to open his eyes. John heard Ingrid and suddenly he remembered. Jedikiah…the Founder…DEATH…Lair…Morgan…blood…blackness. He felt his hand go to the back of his head. Concussion, that's what it was! Nothing else. Then he forced his eyes to open as he tried to get up.

"Whoa there hero. Slowly." Ingrid and Cara both eased John up to a sitting position, handing him a towel.

John sat for a few moments and wiped his nose. He looked at the 3 women staring at him and he smiled, almost breaking into a laugh. "Wow…I must be in heaven." Ingrid smiled, Morgan sighed out of relief and Cara punched John in the shoulder scowling. "I'm touched ladies but I'm ok." They moved aside as John wobbled to his feet. Ingrid steadied him and probed him intently. She didn't remove her stare from his face.

"Cara take Morgan to her quarters. I'll check John over," insisted Ingrid tightening her hold on John's arm.

Cara knew something was up and followed Ingrid's lead.

Ingrid pulled John away from the small crowd that had formed into the inner sanctum then sat him on the couch. He looked abashed as the older woman spoke to TIM, "TIM, check John's vitals please."

TIM was silent. "TIM!" yelled Ingrid. Then she saw John looking at her. His look was haunted and alien. Ingrid moved towards John slowly and with a furrowed brow. Suddenly TIM's voice blared and Ingrid jumped.

"John's vitals are fine Ingrid." Suddenly John's face relaxed when TIM didn't stream his usual list of measurements. She wasn't sure what was going on but it wasn't anything good.

"TIM did John push you?" she asked, moving next to John and sitting beside him. John didn't move.

"Yes."

"Thank you TIM. John will apologise and then give me his vitals." She placed her hand on his knee and John hung his head.

"What did he do to you?" John knew whom Ingrid was talking about.

"How do you always know?" asked John his eyes red and welling with tears. Shaking his head he continued, "Not now…I need tell Jed that Morgan is safe. I need to save Cara."

Ingrid grabbed his hands. "Cara's ok….Marla removed it after you were gone. They tried to reach you but…"

"Steven to the rescue again. I went through hell and he sweeps in with his mum and saves the day!" Suddenly a burst of energy went through the room and wind came rushing through, furniture flew and sparks ignited.

Ingrid looked around frightened and then she looked at John, "John stop! Stop this! You'll destroy TIM!" Look at me!"

John slowed down his breathing as Ingrid placed her hands on his face and turned it to meet his eyes, "Calm down…shhhhh. It's ok." He did…slowly. The room became silent again and she noticed that John's shoulders had slumped and the nose bleed had resumed. She wiped it carefully.

"We didn't know if you'd come back John and we had to save Cara…we had every faith in you, we just didn't trust Jedikiah…this wasn't about Steven," clarified Ingrid hoping she was getting through to John. His eyes were closed and he had become silent. Ingrid looked around and saw Cara's alarmed face at the door. Cara couldn't believe the state of the room. Ingrid just shook her head, _Not now!_ Cara nodded and understood. She'd wait. Cara knew Ingrid could always get through to John in ways she couldn't.

Ingrid noticed the tears dripping onto John's jeans then she felt his hand on hers and she was instantly assaulted by images, smells and pain. She retreated in horror, "Again John? But this time…this time it was different."

"I'm scared Ingrid." She pulled him into a fierce hug and Cara just looked on, guilt and fear and regret etched all over her features.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
